Una Melodía Distinta
by AaronVS3
Summary: Honoka quiere relajarse un poco ya que aún es dificil para ella ser la presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Un día normal luego de cumplir con sus labores, Honoka le pide a sus amigas de infancia, Umi y Kotori, que vayan por un café. Pero se llevarán una sorpresa cuando por casualidad, se encuentran con su grupo Idol rival A-Rise. (TsubaHono Principal), KotoUmi, NozoEri, NicoMaki.
1. ¡Vamos por un café!

_Nota_ : Hola mundo ¿qué tal?, bueno déjenme presentarme, con el nombre de usuario _AaronVS3_ soy solo un sujeto al que le gusta leer y escribir de vez en cuando. Quiero decir que esta es la primera vez que escribo sobre este anime así que ténganme paciencia :'v

 _Desclaimer_ : _Love Live! School Idol Project_ no es de mi propiedad, yo solamente escribo esta historia del ya mencionado anime.

* * *

 **Una Melodía Diferente**

Honoka al lado de sus dos amigas de la infancia, se encuentra en las afueras de su academia, tanto ella como sus dos amigas se encuentran algo cansadas debido a las responsabilidades que lleva ser el concejo estudiantil. Hace solamente unos de meses empezaron su trabajo como nuevas integrantes del concejo estudiantil y ciertamente a sido difícil para Honoka acostumbrarse a ello.

"¡Umi-chan! ¡Kotori-chan!, vamos por un café y un pan" Dijo Honoka deteniendo a sus dos amigas, Kotori solamente sonrió ante el comentario de Honoka tal y como suele hacer, pero por otro lado Umi frunció el ceño.

"Honoka nunca cambiarás ¿verdad?" Dijo Umi mirando a Honoka.

"Oh vamos Umi-chan, ¡planear la graduación de las de tercero no fue fácil!, ¿no puedes relajarte por una vez?" Preguntó Honoka ante la respuesta de Umi.

"Pero Honoka, ¿acaso quieres estar en dieta otra vez?" Pregunto Umi más seria con el propósito de detener a Honoka, no es que ella no quisiera relajarse o dejar que Honoka lo haga, lo que pasa es que se preocupa por su amiga, aunque su manera de hacerlo es un poco fuerte para Honoka.

"Tranquila Umi-chan, no hemos salido a estar tiempo nosotras tres sin tener deberes de por medio, ¿qué hay de malo en hacerlo una vez?" Dijo Kotori colocando su mano en el hombro de Umi, quien de inmediato volteo a verla con un leve sonrojo.

"P-pero…" Umi intentaba decir algo pero ante la mirada de Kotori no pudo hacer nada, Umi terminó aceptando.

"¡Oh! ¡Gracias Umi-chan!" Honoka corrió a abrazar a su amiga, quien aún algo avergonzada simplemente apartó la mirada.

"C-como sea, vamos ya, mañana también debemos venir temprano" Ordenó Umi separándose de Honoka debido a que se avergüenza, a pesar de que la alegría de Honoka disminuyó, asintió con una ligera sonrisa.

Las chicas entonces se dirigieron a la cafetería en donde anteriormente Kotori atendía ( _Nota: La verdad no tengo ni idea de si era o no una cafetería, pero espero que me perdonen si resulta no ser una cafetería :'v_ ).

Umi y Kotori van adelante conversando, o más correctamente, Umi va hablando acerca de que Honoka debe cuidarse más y Kotori la va escuchando, Honoka va atrás de ellas escuchando lo que dicen, pero no se incorpora a la conversación.

Honoka mientras camina vio un poster de su grupo, Muse _,_ pero su reacción no fue la que hubiese hecho hace un par de meses atrás. El recuerdo de saber que falta poco para que las de tercer año se gradúen hizo que se sintiera un poco triste.

"¡Honoka!" Umi en cuanto se enteró de que Honoka se quedó atrás la llamó para que acelerara su paso.

Honoka miró hacia Umi y asintió, corrió hasta estar al lado de sus dos amigas. Mientras continuaban caminando Umi reclamó a Honoka que ella había sido quien dio la idea de ir por un café y es la que ahora parece que no quiere hacer nada, Honoka simplemente se disculpó, no dijo que fue lo que la afectó ya que ella junto a todas las otras chicas hicieron un trato de que si alguna de ellas dice algo relacionado a que se separarán deberá pagar un refresco a todas las demás.

Pero a pesar de que Honoka no dijo nada, Umi obviamente se dio cuenta de que era lo que había hecho que Honoka se desanimara, pero prefirió no decirle nada porque no quiere volver a llorar, o al menos no por ahora.

Kotori por su parte simplemente tomó a sus amigas de las manos e hizo que comenzarán a correr hacia la cafetería, Honoka y Umi se resistieron pero al final cedieron ante la idea de Kotori de olvidar ese momento y relajarse un poco.

Cuando llegaron a la cafetería las tres chicas se apoyaron sobre sus rodillas mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento, cuando lo lograron rieron y ahora más animadas se sentaron en una de las mesas libres.

No tardaron mucho en atenderlas y tal como había planeado, las tres pidieron un café y un pan pequeño.

"Oh vaya..." Umi, Kotori y Honoka reconocieron esa voz casi de inmediato, allí frente a ella está su grupo Idol rival A-Rise.

"!Tsubasa-san!" Dijo Honoka sorprendida poniéndose de pie, está claramente sorprendida, ¿qué está haciendo A-Rise en esta zona de la ciudad?.

"Hola Honoka-san" Tsubasa habló tranquilamente, eso descolocó un poco a las tres amigas.

"¿Q-qué hacen aquí?" Umi fue la primera en preguntar lo que las tres amigas quieren saber, tienen la misma curiosidad por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

"Nada importante, solo queríamos observar como es por aquí, queríamos ver donde fue que creció nuestro mayor rival" Respondió la modista de A-Rise, Anju Yuki.

"¡¿Eh?!" Las tres amigas no lograron ocultar su sorpresa y debido a su reacción las chicas de A-Rise sonrieron, esa era la reacción que estaban buscando.

"¿Pe-pero por qué?" Preguntó Honoka, Tsubasa la miró directamente a los ojos, pero no era una mirada amenazante o algo por el estilo, era más bien una mirada divertida.

"Aún no has respondido algunas de mis preguntas, ¿recuerdas?" Respondió Tsubasa y posteriormente hizo un guiño.

"Honoka-chan.. ¿Te has reunido con Tsubasa-san?" Pregunto Kotori tomando la mano de Honoka.

"Este… si, una vez" Respondió Honoka, ciertamente había olvidado comentarles a las demás que Tsubasa una vez había querido hablar con ella.

"¿Y sobre qué hablaron?" Preguntó Umi un tanto seria.

"Ella quería saber cómo fue que logramos llegar hasta donde estamos, me dijo que no entiende cómo es que lo logramos" Respondió Honoka mirando a Tsubasa, Umi y Kotori la miraron y Tsubasa asintió.

"Señoritas aquí tienen su pedido" Justo en ese momento la conversación entre los dos grupos de Idos se detuvo, Honoka y sus dos amigas con una seña les indicaron a sus rivales que se sentaran al frente de ellas, las chicas de A-Rise aceptaron gustosas.

"¿y bien?, ¿Ahora si puedes responder mi pregunta?" Tsubasa le preguntó a Honoka, quien negó unos segundos después tras haber bebido un poco de café.

"Lo siento" Respondió Honoka, la sonrisa de Tsubasa disminuyó un poco pero le restó importancia.

"De acuerdo… chicas por ahora vamonos" Tsubasa le indicó a sus dos amigas y ellas asintieron, sin embargo, Tsubasa le pidió a Honoka que la siguiera un momento a afuera de la cafetería.

"¿Qué ocurre Tsubasa-san" Preguntó la peli-naranja un tanto nerviosa.

"Escucha, es cierto que Anju, Erena y yo queremos saber muchas cosas sobre ustedes, pero yo en particular… quiero que podamos intentar hacer que los dos grupos sean amigos" Dijo Tsubasa esta vez un poco seria.

"¿Enserio?" Preguntó Honoka sorprendida.

"Si, además… sé lo que está ocurriendo con su grupo, sus mayores miembros se graduarán en un par de semanas… quizá podamos hacer algo, ya sabes… intentar hacer que tu grupo pueda continuar" Respondió Tsubasa.

Honoka quedo con la boca abierta al saber las intenciones de Tsubasa y más aún debido a que ella sabe que su grupo puede disolverse.

"No sé qué decir" Dijo Honoka.

"De acuerdo, no pasa nada… bueno, supongo que te veo luego, ¿te envió un mensaje?" Dijo Tsubasa.

"Si, esta bien. Por cierto Tsubasa" La llamó Honoka.

"¿Si? Honoka-san" Lo siguiente que Tsubasa supo fue que Honoka la abrazo, claramente no se lo esperaba.

"Gracias por preocuparte, aceptaré tu ayuda, pero nuestro grupo ya decidió disolverse, no creo que puedas hacer que cambiemos de opinión" Dijo Honoka aún abrasando a Tsubasa.

"Entiendo… no importa, lo intentaré, y si no funciona, al menos nos haremos amigas" Tsubasa comentó regresando a Honoka levemente el abrazo.

"¿Pero qué dices?, ya somos amigas" Dijo Honoka separándose de Tsubasa, una levemente ruborizada Tusaba.

"Ya veo… bueno, supongo que te llamaré luego" Con esto, Tsubasa se dirigió donde sus dos amigas y al par de minutos ya Honoka casi no las lograba divisar.

"Honoka-chan" Kotori llegó donde Honoka lanzándose encima.

"¿De qué hablaron?" Preguntó Umi con la misma curiosidad que Kotori, ellas vieron todo.

"Solo diré esto; A-Rise nos visitará nuevamente" Dijo Honoka con una sonrisa.

Tsubasa mientras tanto se encuentra con sus dos amigas, ella sigue pensando en el abrazo que recibió de Honoka, no logra sacárselo de la cabeza, y al parecer sus dos amigas lo notaron y sonrieron por ello.

Tal vez Tsubasa haya encontrado a una persona por la que tiene interés, quién sabe, quizá ella no sea la única.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué tal estuvo?, espero que les haya agradado, debo decir que no se si continuaré con esta historia, solo lo haré si es bien recibida y me piden que la continúe, de ser así, aviso que habrán parejas secundarias, algunas se verán con más frecuencia que otras pero intentaré hacer las cosas lo más justamente posible, pero con esto creo que es bastante obvio cual será la pareja principal…

Bueno me despido, ¡espero que nos volvamos a ver! :)


	2. Dinos lo que ocurre

Kotori y Umi miran a Honoka, ellas a penas si pudieron procesar lo que su amiga acaba de decir, pero les costaba creerlo, ¿por qué está pasando eso?.

"¡Por favor Honoka!, dinos por qué A-Rise quiere venir a aquí" Umi se acercó a Honoka mirándola directamente a los ojos, de cierta forma Honoka sentía que esa mirada quería asesinarla.

"Um-Umi-chan tranquila, te diré p-pero no me mires así" Rogó Honoka alejándose un poco de su amiga, Umi suspiró y relajó su mirada, con esto espera que Honoka le diga todo.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo Umi cuando Honoka todavía no sabía bien qué responder. Honoka no quiere que ninguna de las chicas de su grupo sepa cual es una de las razones por la que A-Rise quiere ir donde ellas, así que estaba pensando en qué decir exactamente.

"A-Rise quiere acercarse a U's" Honoka respondió luego de que Umi la llamara nuevamente, y por error fue mucho más especifica en qué es lo que quiere A-Rise… pero al menos no dijo nada más, tal vez con eso sea suficiente.

"¿En-enserio?, ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Kotori sorprendida por la respuesta de Honoka.

"Solo me dijeron que quieren saber más de nosotras… nada más, pienso que quizá quieran algo más pero no lo mencionaron" Respondió Honoka intentando convencer a sus amigas.

"Ya veo, supongo que mañana deberíamos decírselo a las demás" Umi comentó mirando a Kotori, quien miró a Honoka esperando la respuesta de la líder de U's.

"Supongo que si… aunque creo que sería mejor que no le digamos a todas, creo que sería una sorpresa agradable para un par de chicas" Honoka comentó sonriendo de forma semi malvada, aunque no era por nada malo, si no que quiere ver esas reacciones de sorpresa.

"¿Te refieres a Hanayo-chan y a Nico-chan?" Preguntó Kotori casi más bien asegurando que serían ellas dos, Honoka asintió, aunque Umi miró un poco seria a Honoka.

"¿Q-qué paso Umi-chan?" Honoka se percató de la mirada de Umi y por ello no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa.

"Honoka no es mala tu intención de hacer que ellas se sorprendan, pero, ¿no crees que tal vez Hanayo-chan pueda desmayarse?, sabes como es ella y no es la primera vez que se desmaya por algo así" Comentó Umi para que Honoka lo pensara mejor, quien estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

"Esta bien, les diremos a todas mañana" Honoka sonrió y sus dos amigas también, por ahora solo queda esperar a que pase el tiempo para que A-Rise vuelva.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Tsubasa, Erena y Anju ya están en de regreso en su academia, por ahora no hacen mucho, simplemente están hablando sobre alguna canción futura, sin embargo, ya es algo tarde así que decidieron no continuar con la creación de la nueva canción.

"Supongo que ya debemos irnos" Comentó Tsubasa luego de guardar el pequeño avance que llevan de la canción, Erena y Anju estuvieron de acuerdo, sin embargo, Anju recordó lo ocurrido hace solo un par de horas, por lo que decidió molestar un poco a Tsubasa.

"Oye Tsuba-chan, ¿qué le dijiste a Honoka-san?, ella parecía muy feliz" Dijo Anju de pronto y tanto Erena como Tsubasa voltearon a verla inmediatamente, Tsubasa se notó algo nerviosa y para su mala suerte, o así lo consideró ella, Erena se unió al juego de Anju.

"Eso es cierto Tsubasa-chan, no creo que Honoka-san se alegrara por saber que nosotras queremos saber como practican ellas y como son las cosas donde ellas viven" Erena sonrió más cuando vio que Tsubasa hizo una expresión que indicó que la descubrieron, fue una mezcla de nervios y sorpresa.

Anju y Erena se acercaron a Tsubasa hasta acorralarla, ellas claramente no iban a permitirle escapar hasta que les respondiera con algo creíble.

"Bu-bueno, seguro que se enfadarán conmigo si se los digo" Tsubasa respondió lo primero que se le ocurrió, pero desafortunadamente, esa respuesta solo hizo que la curiosidad de Erena y Anju solo creciera.

"Oh ya veo, será mejor que hables ya, quién sabe, quizá nos enfadaremos más si nos lo dices después" Erena habló con la mirada fija en los ojos de Tsubasa, Anju miraba felizmente como Erena le ayuda y sonrió con malicia hacia Tsubasa.

"Además, me pregunto si eso que no nos has dicho tiene que ver con el abrazo que recibiste de Honoka-san" Anju pudo ver como Tsubasa se puso aún más nerviosa, de inmediato se dio cuenta que atinó en el blanco.

"¡Bu-bueno les diré!" Tsubasa con las mejillas levemente ruborizadas gritó, Anju y Erena se separaron un poco de Tsubasa para darle algo de espacio.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo Anju con una sonrisa, está ansiosa por saber que dirá Tsubasa.

"Le dije que después ella podría ver como son las cosas aquí" Respondió Tsubasa con una fingida seriedad, aunque no podía evitar que en su mirada se notaran los nervios o que en sus mejillas aún está un color rojo clara adornándolas.

"Ya veo, no es algo con lo que esté totalmente de acuerdo, pero tampoco estoy molesta, creo que tienes una mala imagen de mi, Tsuba-chan" Respondió Anju.

"Creo que es justo que ellas también venga a aquí" Al igual que Anju, Erena respondió normalmente, Tsubasa suspiró de alivio.

"Qu-que bueno que no se molesten… mejor vámonos ya" Dijo Tsubasa y sus dos amigas asintieron. Mientras Tsubasa se adelantaba, Anju se acercó a Erena.

"Tsuba-chan no lo dijo todo, ¿no?" Habló Anju en tono bajo.

"Así es, supongo que será mejor dejar que se salga con la suya" Erena miró a Anju y guiñó, Anju sonrió y volteó a ver a Tsubasa, ella regreso al ver que sus dos amigas se quedaron atrás.

* * *

"¡¿Qué?!" Gritaron las integrantes de U's. Honoka junto a Umi y Kotori, acaba de decirles a todas las demás miembros del grupo lo que ocurrió ayer cuando se encontraron con A-Rise.

"Si, sé que es extraño, pero pensé que quizá sea bueno" Dijo Honoka ante las miradas de sorpresa de todas sus amigas.

"¡Pero Honoka!, ¿no crees que tal vez intenten hacer algo malo?" Eri habló con preocupación.

"No lo creo, además ¿por qué lo harían?, no veo que sus intenciones sean malas o algo por el estilo" Honoka respondió con sinceridad, no ve nada malo en que A-Rise quiera conocer como es que ellas han practicado para poder ganar el _Love Live_!

"E-este… Honoka-chan, ¿Qué haremos cuando A-Rise esté aquí?" Hanayo con su característica timidez, se acercó a Honoka.

"No lo sé, supongo que tendremos que hablarlo con ellas cuando estén aquí" Hanayo miró a Honoka y asintió, todas las demás chicas se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos después de haber escuchado a Honoka.

"Honoka espero que ellas no toquen nada de mío, ¡la gran Idol Nico-nii!" Nico quien estuvo en silencio desde que Honoka comenzó a explicarles todo, comentó con algo de seriedad, algunas de las chicas comenzaron a reír ya que saben muy bien lo protectora que es Nico con su colección.

"Creo que todas estamos de acuerdo con eso Nico-chan, pero espero que si las trates bien cuando vengan… por cierto Nico-chan, te recomiendo quitar ese poster" Maki se acercó a la chica de cabello negro y con su dedo apuntó a un poster de A-Rise que Nico tiene medio escondido, el rostro de Nico se coloreo de rojo.

"¡Maki-chan!" Nico se acercó a ella con el ceño fruncido, se notaba que iba a reclamarle, pero fue detenida por Nozomi con su Washi washi.

"Nicochi, Maki-chan tiene razón, debes comportarte, no creo que sea bueno que provoques otro Washi washi" Nozomi habló muy cerca de la oreja de Nico, quien asiente varias veces muy rápido, Nozomi la libera mientras que Nico coloca sus manos sobre sus pechos para protegerse.

Todas las chicas reían al ver la escena, pero Honoka tuvo que salir del salón ya que su celular comenzó a sonar, en cuanto vio de quien se trataba se sorprendió un poco.

"¿Tsubasa-san?" Contestó Honoka relativamente seria.

"Hola Honoka-san, me disculpo si estoy interrumpiendo algo, solo quería llamarte para saber si en la noche estarás ocupada, quiero hablar sobre algunas cosas contigo, te diría que nos reuniéramos, pero Erena y Anju me han estado molestando últimamente y quiero hablar sobre qué haremos" Tsubasa no se esperó y simplemente comenzó a decir una cosa tras otra, sin embargo, Honoka no se molestó, ella abría hecho lo mismo.

"Entiendo, por ahora no tengo nada que hacer en la noche, estaré atenta a la pc para hablar, ¿te parece?, ¿a qué hora podríamos hablar?" Preguntó Honoka.

"Supongo que alrededor de las 9 pm, ¿Te sirve esa hora o prefieres otra?" Contestó Tsubasa rápidamente.

"Me sirve, bueno, hablamos luego" Se despidió Honoka, no porque no quiera hablar ya con Tsubasa, si no porque de seguro las demás chicas de seguro que también querrían hablar con Tsubasa para saber muchas cosas.

"De acuerdo, hablamos después" Tsubasa terminó la llamada. Honoka por su parte miró su celular y lo siguiente que supo fue que alguien desde atrás la tomó de los pechos.

"Así que queriendo hablar con Tsubasa-san sin decirnos nada ¿eh? Honoka-chan" Nozomi y las demás chicas escucharon a Honoka hablar por celular, y Nozomi no pudo contener su deseo de 'castigar' a Honoka por querer ocultarlo.

"No-Nozomi-chan" Honoka intentaba liberarse del Washi washi pero no lo lograba, las otra chicas rieron y fue entonces que el timbre de la academia sonó indicando que ya debían regresar a clase.

Honoka y sus dos amigas de la infancia fueron a su salón de clases, pero Honoka se vio interrogada por parte de Umi en el trayecto al mismo.

* * *

Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, esto fue más o menos una parte 2 del capítulo pasado, en el próximo ya empezará todo lo que queremos ver, o al menos el inicio, debo decir que es probable que desde el próximo capítulo ya empiece a juntar a las parejas, por ahora no diré cuales serán esas parejas, pero parte TsubaHono, hay dos más aseguradas, si ustedes desean que estén todas, díganme y lo haré ;v


	3. El encuentro y la nueva carta

Honoka está impaciente, aunque no solamente ella está así, todas las musas se encuentran impacientes, también hay otros sentimientos como nervios y emoción, hoy es cuando A-Rise y Muse se reunirán.

En la entrada de la academia Otonokizaka se encuentra Honoka, Umi y Kotori, ellas serán quienes recibirán a A-Rise, el resto de las musas las esperan en el salón del club Idol, se supone que están ahí para poder hablar y relajarse tras haber salido de la última asignatura del día, pero lo que en realidad ocurre es que de tanto en tanto alguna de ellas mira a la ventana.

Mientras que las chicas de Muse esperan, A-Rise ya va de camino y no falta mucho para que llegue, van en su auto. Ellas están más tranquilas que las musas, ellas están emocionadas, solamente Tsubasa está ligeramente nerviosa, para Erena y Anju esto es divertido y cada cierto tiempo bromean acerca de eso.

"¡Ahí vienen!" Kotori fue quien las divisó primero, las chicas de A-Rise se acercan caminando, hace unos minutos decidieron bajarse del auto y llegar hasta la academia Otonokizaka a pie.

Honoka y Umi voltearon hacia donde Kotori mira y vieron que afirmativamente A-Rise había llegado. Umi tragó saliva, Kotori camino hasta estar atrás de Umi mientras que Honoka se quedó al frente, dando a entender que la primera en recibirlas será ella.

"¡Tsubasa-san!" Dijo Honoka con emoción cuando las tres chicas llegaron hasta donde ella, Tsubasa sonrió nerviosamente.

"Hola Honoka-san" Tsubasa también saludo, Honoka se acercó a las tres chicas recién llegadas y ninguna de ellas se esperó lo que Honoka hizo… aunque a decir verdad, Umi y Kotori tampoco lo vieron venir.

Honoka con una sonrisa corrió hacia A-Rise y abrazó a las tres chicas, Anju y Erena rieron mientras estaban siendo abrazadas por Honoka, Tsubasa se quedó inmóvil al principio, pero luego también comenzó a reír.

"Tan energética como siempre, ¿no? Honoka-san" Comentó Anju con una sonrisa, Honoka rió un poco luego de que Anju hablara, poco después, liberó a A-Rise de su abrazo.

"Debo admitir que estoy segura de que esta no será la última vez que nos vaya a sorprender algo por parte tuya, Honoka-san" Esta vez fue Erena la que habló, Honoka rió nerviosamente.

"Estoy de acuerdo con ellas, ¡¿Honoka no se supone que no debíamos hacer nada extraño?!" Umi le reclamó a Honoka, quien de inmediato hizo una expresión de horror, no quiere ser castigada tan pronto.

"Tranquila Umi-chan, Honoka-chan siempre a sido así, ¿lo olvidaste Umi-chan?" Kotori también entró en la conversación, Umi al ver a Kotori suspiró y decidió que reprochará luego a Honoka.

"Parece que su amiga puede tomar confianza con rapidez" La única chica que hasta el momento no había dicho nada comentó, Tsubasa mira a Honoka de forma divertida, ante tanto comentario sobre ella, Honoka hizo un puchero.

"¡Malas!" Semi-gritó Honoka, aun haciendo un puchero, las otras cinco chicas rieron y decidieron no molestar más a Honoka, habrá mucho tiempo para hacerlo después.

"Bienvenidas Tsubasa-san, Erena-san, Anju-san, espero que su estadía aquí sea agradable" Umi dijo respetuosamente, las chicas de A-Rise sonrieron y bajaron su cabeza como seña de respeto.

"Les agradecemos por habernos permitido venir" Las chicas de A-Rise hablaron al mismo tiempo, Kotori y Umi se acercaron a Honoka y saludaron más de cerca a cada una de las integrantes de A-Rise.

"Bueno, ¡vamos con las demás chicas!" Anunció Honoka con alegría, todas las demás chicas asintieron y se comenzaron a dirigir a la sala del club Idol, donde el resto de las musas observan que sus amigas y A-Rise ya se dirigen hacia ellas, de inmediato, todas sintieron emoción, especialmente Nico y Hanayo.

Es cierto que no es la primera vez que ambos grupos se reúnen, pero esta vez es claramente diferente a aquella vez que se encontraron, ahora no hay ningún concurso que esté enfrentando a ambos grupos.

"Nico-chan, espero que no pierdas el conocimiento" Maki comentó con tono de burla mientras que Nico tiene la mirada clavada en las chicas de A-Rise, Nico se sonroja de golpe en cuanto escuchó el comentario de Maki, y como es de esperarse, frunció el ceño y se acercó a la peli-roja.

"Si sigues molestándome después no quiero que te estés lamentando" Con enojo, Nico habló mientras en su mente intentaba imaginar alguna forma en la que pudiera vengarse de la menor, Maki simplemente sonrió confiada y no dijo nada más.

"No te enojes Nicochi, si Maki-chan hace algo indebido la castigaré yo" Nozomi guiñó mirando a Nico, quien sonrió y miró a Maki con una sonrisa semi-malvada, provocando nervios en Maki ya que sabe cual es el castigo que Nozomi aplicará en ella.

"¡Chicas!, ¡llegamos!" Todas escucharon la voz de Honoka al otro lado de la puerta, se escucha tan alegre como siempre. Cada una de las musas tomó lugar y abrieron la puerta.

"Bienvenidas" Dijeron las nueve musas en cuanto A-Rise entró en el salón.

Poco después, Nozomi y Nico comenzaron a servir un poco de té para todas y mientras ellas hacen eso, Eri y Honoka comenzaron a preparar algunos bocadillos, mientras ellas hacen eso, algunas de las musas restantes se acercan a hablar con Anju y Erena, Tsubasa se dirigió hacia Honoka, Eri, Nozomi y Nico para ayudar a servir las cosas.

"Creo que de verdad podremos llevarnos bien" Comentó Tsubasa bajo y cerca de Honoka para que solamente ella pudiera escuchar.

"Lo sé, creo que fue bueno que habláramos aquel día, aunque no hayamos logrado planear nada" Respondió Honoka en el mismo tono que Tsubasa.

"No te preocupes… además gracias por cubrirme, metí la pata" Tsubasa sonrió luego de hablar.

"Hehe, no hay problema, soy una experta en eso, aunque me agrada que nosotras también podamos ir donde ustedes" Honoka habló aun más bajo para que ninguna de las musas pudiera escuchar, y parece que si lo está logrando.

"Sé que ya lo dije… pero perdón por tener que ofrecer eso solamente para que Anju y Erena se creyeran algo" Tsubasa se mostró avergonzada por eso.

Cuando Tsubasa y Honoka hablaron, Tsubasa le informó a Honoka que por error y para que sus amigas no la molestaran más, dijo que ella le había ofrecido a Honoka y a Muse de que podían ir luego donde ellas. Honoka en un principio se sorprendió, pero comprendió.

Poco después, Tsubasa volvió a pedirle algo a Honoka y eso era que no compartiera que ella quería que A-Rise y Muse se hicieran amigos, Honoka avergonzada le respondió que ya les había dicho a Umi y a Kotori, pero prometió hacer lo posible para que ellas dos no corrieran la voz.

Para eso, Honoka les reveló a sus amigas que pasaría después de que A-Rise las visite, Umi y Kotori se sorprendieron bastante cuando Honoka les pidió que no dijeran nada, pero Honoka se excusó que era simplemente para que el resto de sus amigas se sorprendieran cuando se les dijera, Umi y Kotori después de pensarlo aceptaron, les había parecido bien la idea.

"No importa, yo también me meto en muchos aprietos" Honoka sonrió a Tsubasa, quien volteó a otro lado ya que está ligeramente avergonzada, ¿por qué lo está? simple, la combinación de sacar ese tema y también ver a Honoka sonreír de esa manera.

"Gracias" Tsubasa habló con un pequeño rubor, Honoka sonrió más y poco después procedió a seguir preparando los aperitivos.

Nozomi y Nico ya habían terminado de preparar el té, así que Tsubasa se alejó de Honoka para ayudar a servir el té, Nozomi y Nico agradecieron eso, una vez servido el té, Honoka y Eri repartieron los aperitivos.

"Vaya Tsuba-chan, ¿te sientes bien?, estás roja" Anju se burló de Tsubasa cuando esta última se sentó a su lado, Tsubasa se ruborizó aun más ya que alguien notó su sonrojo.

"¿Se debe a que hablaste con Honoka-san?" Erena se unió nuevamente al juego de Anju, Tsubasa miró rápidamente a otra dirección, Anju y Erena sonrieron.

"Ya veo, parece que serás buena amiga de Honoka-san" Anju volvió a molestar a Tsubasa, quien volteó a mirar, aun con un tono rojo en sus mejillas.

"¿Qué tratas de insinuar?" Tsubasa preguntó no sin antes mirar y asegurarse que alguna de la musas estén escuchando lo que hablan.

"No estoy insinuando nada Tsuba-chan… me pregunto qué está pasando en tu cabeza" Anju mira de forma burlona a Tsubasa, quien prefirió evadir cualquier mirada tomando un poco de té.

"Dis-disculpa Anju-san, tú eres la modista de A-Rise, ¿verdad?" Anju iba a seguir molestando a Tsubasa, pero Kotori quien está en el lado opuesto de la mesa decidió hablarle, Anju volteó hacia la peli-gris y sonrió.

"Así es, tengo entendido que tú eres la modista de Muse, ¿no?" Anju y Kotori continuaron conversando acerca de como hacen los vestuarios y en qué se inspiran cuando los están haciendo.

Poco a poco, las chicas de A-Rise y Muse hablaban más fluidamente y con cada vez más confianza, incluso Tsubasa después de ser blanco de Anju, se unía de tanto en tanto a las conversaciones, surgían muchos temas de conversación mientras el tiempo pasaba, pero quien menos participa es Nozomi, está tratando de analizar como es el comportamiento de las chicas de A-Rise.

También nota que Hanayo debido a su naturaleza tímida le cuesta hacer preguntas, pero gracias a que Rin está a su lado puede mantener una conversación más o menos normal, con quien más hablan es con Erena, la razón principal es porque es la que se encuentra más cerca de ellas, aunque también porque tienen curiosidad sobre esa chica.

Nico, Maki y Kotori hablan con Anju, hablan acerca de prendas y buenas maneras de cuidar la piel del rostro, aunque la principal interesada en este tema es Nico, Kotori está interesada por el tipo de telas que utiliza Anju para hacer vestidos y Maki simplemente habla de las dos cosas.

Finalmente, Honoka, Umi y Eri son quienes hablan con Tsubasa, Eri y Umi hablan con ella ya que es la más seria de las chicas de A-Rise, además de que tienen curiosidad por saber como funciona el concejo estudiantil de la academia de Tsubasa, Honoka también está interesada en ello para intentar mejorar todo lo posible y no volver a cometer errores como presidenta del concejo estudiantil de Otonokizaka.

Nozomi también habla de vez en cuando, pero solamente cuando le preguntan algo, frecuentemente hablan acerca de lo que le interesa y sobre sus cartas, y aunque le pidieron que sacara una, se negó ya que dijo que por ahora es mejor simplemente dejar que las cosas pasen, aunque ella ya había sacado una carta hace algunos minutos, la cual dice:

" _El amor tarda en llegar pero dará inicio a una verdadera felicidad"_

* * *

Bueno espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, quiero decir algunas cosas antes de que se vayan, en el capitulo pasado pregunte sobre cuales parejas quieren que estén en esta historia, y en resumidas palabras me dijeron que todas, así que quiero hacer algo, originalmente solo pensaba hacer 2 parejas aparte de TsubaHono, pero creo que podría hacer una más, así que quiero hacer una cosa:

Si ustedes lo prefieren así, haré solamente las tres parejas más votadas por ustedes (Solamente TsubaHono está asegurada), obviamente solamente tomaré en cuenta una pareja por review, así que elijan bien...

Otra propuesta es esta: escribo de todaslas parejas, las más comunes, no haría algo tan extraño como NozoNico sabiendo que lo más general es NicoMaki y NozoEri, pero solo quiero que sepan una cosa, generalmente tardo mucho tiempo en escribir, incluso me he sorprendido a mi mismo al lograr actualizar una vez por semana, y teniendo en cuenta que tendría que hacer 6 parejas, la historia tendría alrededor de 20 capitulos, y sinceramente creo que la historia terminaría hasta diciembre o incluso enero de 2017.

Así que esto será como una doble votación, si quieren solamente las 3 parejas más votadas, o si quieren todas pero con riesgo de que la historia tarde mucho en terminar.

Les dejaré a ustedes la decisión de como quieren que se desarrolle la historia en este aspecto, quizá después les pregunte otras cosas... ¡Hasta Pronto!


	4. Una pequeña sorpresa

Las chicas siguen conversando y no se dan cuenta de cuando pasa el tiempo, era impresionante ver como tan rápidamente ganaron confianza y incluso ya se hacían bromas unas a otras.

"Oye Nico-chan, ¿por qué no les muestras el poster que tienes de ellas?" Hablando del tema de las bromas, Maki en cuanto comenzó a notar que el ego de la chica peli-negra comenzaba a salir a la luz, decidió que era hora de molestarle un poco.

"¡¿Ehh?!" Nico no se esperó para nada que Maki hiciera algo como, en un principio se mostró en shock, pero después un fuerte sonrojo invadió sus mejillas y con nervios volteó a ver a las chicas de A-Rise:

Las tres están claramente sorprendidas por el comentario que hizo la pianista de Muse, pero pronto voltearon a ver a Nico con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, especialmente Anju.

"¿Po-por qu-qué dices eso Maki-chan?" Nico volvió a Mirar a la peli-roja, quien todavía la mira con una sonrisa divertida, el resto de las musas sonríen al ver a Nico en ese estado de nervios.

"Maki-chan tiene razón, muéstraselos Nicochi" Nozomi entra en escena, estando claramente de parte de Maki, Eri lleva su mano a su rostro, sabe que cuando Nozomi quiere divertirse, nadie la puede detener.

"¡No-Nozomi!" Nico comenzó a sudar, ¡¿por qué demonios tenían que recordar ese poster?! En especial… ¡Nozomi y Maki!.

"Pobre Nico-chan" Hanayo habló desde otra parte del salón, siente lastima por la peli-negra, pero sabe que si ayuda, probablemente ella también se convertirá en un blanco.

"Kayochi se ve linda cuando está preocupada, nya" Fue en ese justo momento cuando Hanayo se dio cuenta de que hizo mal en tentar a la suerte, ¿pero por qué tenía que ser precisamente Rin quien la delatara?, aunque para su suerte, las únicas lo bastante cerca como para haber escuchado a Rin fueron Umi y Kotori, ellas no le harían eso a Hanayo, y se lo demostraron con una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora.

"Por favor deja de oponerte Nicochi, o ¿acaso quieres recibir un pequeño washi washi frente a nuestras invitadas?" Nozomi comenzó a mover sus dedos de forma malévola, un aura azul comenzó a aparecer alrededor de Nico.

"¿Qué es un washi washi?, Nozomi-san" Erena fue quien preguntó, aunque en cuanto vio la mirada malévola de Nozomi y la mirada de las demás musas que indicaba: 'P _obre chica, acaba de cavar su propia tumba'_

"¿De verdad te interesa saber?" Nozomi se concentró un momento en Erena, Nico pensó que tal vez se había salvado, pero no pudo estar más equivocada, ya que cuando intentó moverse de ahí, Maki la detuvo, Nozomi vio esto y guiñó a Maki, quien sonrió y también guiñó.

"Cr-creo que mejor no" Erena prefirió no seguir, se puso algo nerviosa, las musas la miraron como pensando: ' _Sabía decisión'_

"Honoka-san… ¿qué se supone que está ocurriendo?" Tsubasa quien se encontraba cerca de Honoka, Umi y Kotori habló en susurro ya que no quiere que la situación comience a girar en torno a ella.

"Bueno verás…" Honoka comenzó a hablar, su mirada está seria, la cual se mantiene sobre Nozomi y Erena, poco después voltea hacia Tsubasa, quien tragó saliva.

"¿S-si?" Tsubasa esperaba la respuesta por parte de Honoka, aunque no solo era ella, si no que también Umi y Kotori, quienes habían comenzado a prestar atención a lo que estaban hablando Honoka y Tsubasa.

"No tengo idea" Dijo Honoka aun con seriedad, sin embargo eso no logró evitar que Tsubasa, Umi y Kotori miraran a Honoka como con cara de no me lo creo… pero antes de que alguna de ellas le reprochara algo, Honoka continuó hablando:

"Pero te aseguro una cosa, y estoy segura de que Umi-chan y Kotori-chan están de acuerdo conmigo… nunca provoques a Nozomi-chan, ¡el washi washi es lo peor que te pueda pasar en la vida!" Tsubasa cada vez está más confundida, miró por un momento a Kotori quien está riendo un poco.

"Tsubasa-san no creas que es algo tan destructivo como lo dice Honoka-chan, pero es cierto que no es agradable" Kotori le aclaró a Tsubasa quien está vez comenzó a comprender un poco.

"Sin embargo, me sorprende que Nozomi-chan y Maki-chan hayan comenzado a molestar a Nico, ella fueron de las que más insistieron en que no había que hacer un alboroto… bueno al menos Maki-chan si dijo eso" Umi mira de nuevo hacia las mencionadas.

"Nicochi, si no quieres pasar un mal rato, ve y muéstrales el poster" Nozomi ahora se volvió a centrar en Nico, la pobre chica está siendo sujetada por Maki que está disfrutando de molestar a la peli-negra, ¿por qué?, debido a que Nico siempre la molesta, así que piensa que no hay nada de malo en que ella haga lo mismo.

"¡Nozomi, Maki!" Eri al fin se interpuso, Nozomi y Maki voltean a ver la presidenta del concejo estudiantil, de inmediato Nozomi y Maki entienden el mensaje y liberan a la pobre loli.

"Lo sentimos" Dijeron Nozomi y Maki al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, Eri aun está molesta.

"¡No se supone que no debíamos hacer un alboroto!, saben, sinceramente pensé que todavía no íbamos a tomar tanta confianza con A-Rise, pero creo que ustedes fueron demasiado lejos al hacer esta escena frente a ellas" Nozomi y Maki se muestran algo tristes, si se están sintiendo culpables, especialmente Maki ya que no es propio de ella.

"Y Nico" Eri miró a Nico quien de inmediato se tensó y la miró con miedo. "Ya puedes estar tranquila, me disculpo por no haber hecho nada antes, si te intentan molestar de nuevo, dime y yo me encargo" Avisó Eri con un aura purpura y oscura, Nico asintió varias veces.

"Siento que esto se salió de control hace mucho" Comentó Umi a Kotori en tono bajo, la otra chica asintió mirando a la peli-azul.

"Pero creo que esto muestra que seremos grandes amigas" Kotori no fue tan sigilosa y todas pudieron escucharla, todas las chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

"Kotori-san tiene razón, me pareció un poco excesivo lo que le hacían a Nico-san, pero creo que no hay nada de malo en divertirse un poco" Erena le dio la razón a Kotori.

La situación poco a poco se fue calmando y todo volvió a estar como antes de lo sucedido con Nico.

"Oye Nico-chan… perdón por lo que hice" Maki se sentó al lado de Nico y con las mejillas teñidas de rojo se disculpó, Nico la miró con seriedad durante unos cuantos segundos.

"Solo te perdonaré si logras imitar bien mi personaje" Nico la miró con una sonrisa, mientras tanto la peli-roja se molestó un poco por lo que le está pidiendo, pero sabe que debe hacerlo porque después de todo, ella fue quien se comportó mal con Nico.

"N-Nico nico nii" Maki con su rostro tan rojo como su cabello cumplió con lo pedido, Nico sonrió victoriosa.

"Disculpa aceptada" Mientras que Nico y Maki hablan, Nozomi poco después también se disculpó con Nico, aunque a diferencia de Maki, Nico no le puso una condición a Nozomi, sabe que a pesar de haberse salvado esta vez, puede que Nozomi termine haciéndolo después.

Por otro lado, Anju y Erena se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo ya pasó, de hecho para asegurarse de que miraban bien, vieron por la ventana y ya prácticamente había oscurecido.

"Tsuba-chan, creo que se nos pasó demasiado la hora" Anju se acercó a la líder de A-Rise, fue justo en ese momento que todas las musas también notaron que ya está oscuro.

"Honoka-san, ¿lo decimos ya?" Tsubasa mira con una sonrisa a Honoka, quien asiente emocionada, todas las demás chicas miran con curiosidad a Honoka y Tsubasa.

"Honoka-chan, ¿Qué quiere decir Tsubasa-san con eso?" Hanayo se preguntó por todas las chicas.

"Bueno verán, hace dos días Tsubasa y yo hablamos y la convencí de que ella y Anju-san y Erena-san se quedaran en mi casa si esto pasaba, pero aprovechando la ocasión, ¿por qué no van ustedes también" Honoka se mostraba emocionada.

"¡¿Queee?!" Ninguna ocultó su sorpresa.

"Pe-pero Honoka, ellas vienen en uniforme, y estoy segura de que no traen ropa ni pijamas" Umi se acercó a su amiga, quien siguió mostrándose tranquila.

"De hecho, yo ya había pensado en eso, ¿Kotori-chan ahora entiendes por qué te pedí que me acompañaras de compras ayer?" Kotori apenas si se creía lo que escuchaba, ciertamente había acompañado a Honoka y ahora también entendía porque le pidió que no le dijera nada a Umi.

"A decir verdad, yo creía que esto no iba a pasar así que no les había dicho nada a Erena-chan y Anju-chan" Tsubasa está avergonzada debido a que no le dijo nada a sus amigas y además por lo que hizo Honoka… aunque ella ya sabía, Honoka le había comentado que haría eso.

"Me parece bien hacer una pijamada, ¡nya!, hace mucho que no hacemos una, nya" Rin al hablar provocó que todas las musas comenzaran a pensar en ello y una a una fueron accediendo a hacerlo.

Por otro lado, Erena y Anju no estaban tan seguras sobre si hacerlo o no, pero ya que les insistieron, terminaron aceptando.

"Si lo vamos a hacer, cada una tendrá que ir de regreso a su casa para ir por ropa, ¿entendido?" Eri comenzó a dar indicaciones, algunas de las musas asintieron, solamente Umi y Kotori no lo hicieron.

"Me parece bien, Erichi, Nicochi y yo nos iremos juntas y luego iremos hacia la casa de Honoka… Maki, Rin y Hanayo ustedes vayan juntas y por último, Umi y Kotori" Todas están de acuerdo en como se iban a ir, bueno casi todas, Umi y Kotori no iban a ir a su casa.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Eri se acercó ligeramente preocupada hacia Umi y Kotori, ellas negaron.

"Nosotras tenemos un poco de ropa en la casa de Honoka, así que iremos con ellas directamente" Umi dio a entender porque están tranquilas, Eri asintió.

Fue entonces que ordenaron un poco el salón y poco después salieron de la academia, en la salida, cada grupo de chicas se disponía a tomar en camino diferente pero Kotori se detuvo cuando volteo a ver a las de primero.

"Honoka-chan, Umi-chan, yo acompañaré a Maki, Rin y Hanayo" Honoka y Umi miraron a Kotori un poco curiosas por lo que está diciendo, pero sonrieron, Kotori corrió para alcanzar a las de primero.

"Se ve que Kotori-san es una muy buena chica" Erena habló acercándose a Umi.

"Lo sé, siempre a sido así, por eso ella es de las pocas personas en las que confió completamente… aunque tengo prácticamente la misma confianza a todas las demás chicas de Muse… pero por como van las cosas, creo que también terminaré teniéndoles una gran confianza a ustedes" Umi habló sinceramente mirando a las tres chicas de A-Rise.

"Ya veo, espero que eso ocurra pronto" Erena y Umi comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a las otras tres chicas.

"Pero puedo asegurar que le tengo un cariño muy especial a Honoka y a Kotori" Umi susurró, pero Erena logró escucharlo.

"Ya veo, tiene sentido, se que ustedes han sido amigas desde que son niñas, así que no es extraño que las quieras mucho… pero me pregunto si una de ellas es más importante para ti" Erena sonreía extrañamente mientras que Umi comenzó a sonrojarse.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" Umi estaba curiosa a pesar de haberse avergonzado.

"En realidad nada en particular, solo que es difícil apreciar a dos personas de la misma manera… ya sabes, siempre hay una de las dos personas a la que se quiere más" Erena continuó hablando, sin embargo pronto dejó el tema ya que ella y Umi se estaban quedando atrás.

Pero incluso siendo una pequeña conversación, Umi no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar en eso, de cierta forma, Erena hizo que Umi empezara a pensar en todas sus amigas, especialmente en Honoka y Kotori.

Y irónicamente, al pensar en una de ellas, sus mejillas se tornaron levemente rojas… pero pronto olvidó esto, ya que Honoka, Tsubasa y Anju se detuvieron para esperarla a ella y a Erena.

Mientras caminan, Umi miraba a Honoka, pero claramente no se sentía extraña, pero sí que notó algo que le llamó mucho la atención, y eso es que se da cuenta de que Tsubasa prácticamente se avergüenza con casi cualquier gesto que haga Honoka.

" _Acaso Tsubasa-san…"_ Umi comenzó a pensar en que podría significar pero no lo hizo durante mucho tiempo ya que llegaron al hogar de Honoka.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí por ahora, el capitulo fue ligeramente mayor debido a que de a partir de aquí, puede que tarde bastante en volver a publicar, quizá tarde dos semanas, o de nuevo solamente una, pero lo que puedo decir es que habrá un momento en que seguramente tardaré un mes en poder hacerlo...

Dejando eso de lado, tenemos nueva pareja confirmada... así que, amantes del KotoUmi, estas son buenas noticias. Esta pareja está asegurada debido a que fue la parejas más votada junto a NozoEri, ahora, se preguntaran, ¿hará aparición la pareja NozoEri en esta historia?, bueno la respuesta es... Sí, pero debido a que hay más personas tras KotoUmi, NozoEri se comenzará a desarrollar después.

Ahora bien, NicoMaki, RinPana y EreAnju todas fueron un empate, así que de nuevo díganme cual de estás tres parejas quieren que sea por así decirlo otra pareja importante, pero solo pido una cosa, por persona solo tomaré en cuenta una pareja, así que deben elegir bien.

Quiero comentar algo, creo que terminaré haciendo todas las parejas, pero entonces por qué estoy pidiendo que hagan una nueva votación, bueno, eso es porque a pesar de que todas aparecerán, las dos parejas menos votadas se irán desarrollando de forma más lenta, pudiendo llegar a formarse hasta al final de la historia...

Bueno como nota final, si alguien desea saber más o menos cuando actualizaré esta historia, además de las demás, búsquenme en Twitter, allí aparezco con el nombre de AaronVS3, si así es, el mismo nombre de usuario de aquí.

Bueno me despido ya que esta nota se hizo gigante y no quiere que esto pase a menudo ;v nos vemos luego!


	5. Pijamada

"No tardaremos Nicochi, si terminas de alistar todo antes de que regresemos solamente espéranos, si te vas ya sabes que ocurrirá cuando te vea" Nozomi repasó nuevamente el plan mientras que Nico solo bufó y asintió.

"Entiendo, pero regresen rápido" Nico habló con mirada seria y con ceño fruncido, pero al hacer dicho gesto sirvió para que Nozomi sonriera con travesura.

"Vaya Nicochi, si quieres podemos esperarte y después seguir las tres" Nozomi propuso y Nico rápidamente su mostró levemente sonrojada.

"Solo si ustedes quieren, a mi me da igual" Nico hizo un pequeño gesto que a Nozomi le recordó cierta pianista peli-roja, pero prefirió dejar en paz a Nico por ahora, después de todo, ¿acaso no van a una pijamada?.

"¿Qué dices Erichi? ¿Esperamos a nuestra Idol preferida?" Nozomi preguntó a la rubia, Eri asintió, a decir verdad le daba igual, iban a tardar lo mismo se separaran o no.

"Bien, espérenme solo un momento" Nico se adentró en el departamento, dejando a Eri y Nozomi afuera, pero poco después Nico regresó y les ofreció pasar.

Al entrar, Nozomi y Eri notaron que los hermanos de Nico no se encuentran, ambas miraron con curiosidad todo el departamento, quizá están escondidos, pero no resultó ser así, suponen que la madre de Nico los llevó a algún lugar, prefieren suponer ya que no quieren hacer sentir incomoda a Nico.

"Nozomi, ¿qué crees que ocurra ahora en adelante?… ya sabes, por todo este asunto de A-Rise" Eri decidió preguntar lo primero que se lo ocurrió ya que había un silencio extenso por todo el departamento.

"Siendo sincera, ni yo lo sé, pero creo que debido a ellas ocurrirán muchas cosas interesantes" Nozomi respondió con una expresión divertida.

"¿Por qué dices eso?" Eri miró confundida a la peli-purpura, Nozomi solamente sonrió un poco más.

"Las cartas me lo dijeron" Respondió Nozomi brevemente.

"Espera, ¿no dijiste que no ibas a sacar ninguna carta?" Eri frunció ligeramente el ceño, aunque obviamente no era de enojo, simplemente no le gustó que Nozomi le ocultara incluso a ella que miró las cartas.

"Lo sé, pero no sería divertido si sabes qué pasará, además, solo vi una carta y no era tan especifica" Nozomi respondió con sinceridad, verdaderamente aquella carta no muy específica, pero prefería reservársela para ella.

"Estoy lista" Nico apareció cargando un bolso, ya no tiene puesto su uniforme, si no que simplemente se colocó lo primero que vio, no quiso usar nada muy formal debido a la hora.

"Muy bien, vamos a mi departamento" Anunció Eri y tanto Nozomi como Nico asintieron.

* * *

"¿On-one-e…chan?... ¡¿Qu-que es-es-está suce-cediendo?!" Un tanto lejos de donde se encuentras las tres chicas mayores de Muse, Yukiho está sorprendida… bueno en realidad eso sería demasiado poco, tal vez una mejor expresión sería: HINPAKTADO.

"¿Qué ocurre Yukih-?" Arisa, la hermana pequeña de Eri, quien se encuentra de visita, en cuanto escuchó el gritó de su amiga, se dirigió a la salida, ella no logró terminar su oración ya que su expresión resultó ser la misma que la de Yukiho.

"Bu-buenas noches…" Saludó Tsubasa a las dos menores, las dos chicas siguen con los ojos como platos, pero cuando Honoka, Umi y A-Rise ingresaron a la casa, ambas se acercaron cautelosamente.

"Tienes una linda hermana Honoka-san" Anju sonrió cuando vio claramente a Yukiho. Yukiho nerviosa simplemente atinó a bajar la mirada, mientras tanto, Erena centró su mirada en Arisa.

"Vaya, ¿eres la hermanita de Eri-san?" Erena preguntó calmadamente para no sobresaltarla mucho, aunque claro eso era difícil.

Es cierto que tanto Arisa como Yukiho no siguen a A-Rise igual que hacen con Muse, pero llegar a conocer al grupo que durante mucho tiempo superó a Muse, es algo que sencillamente no habían imaginado.

"S-sí, soy Arisa… mu-mucho gusto" Arisa roja hasta las orejas logró responder, Erena rió un poco y dejó tranquila a la pobre rubia, por otro lado, Anju se acercó un poco a Yukiho.

"No tienes que estar tan nerviosa, somos amigas de tu energética Onee-chan" Anju habló bastante cerca de la oreja de Yukiho, quien se movió de lugar pues está nerviosa.

"Yukiho perdón por no avisarte, no las molestaremos, de momento estaremos en mi habitación, si quieren ir con nosotras están bienvenidas " Honoka con una sonrisa invitó a su hermana pequeña y su amiga, ambas lo meditaron.

"Au-aun no, tenemos que terminar de estudiar" Yukiho a pesar de aun estar algo nerviosa por la visita completamente inesperada de A-Rise, no pierde su esencia responsable y seria, completamente opuesta a su hermana mayor.

"Pero Yukiho…" Arisa mostró una expresión cansada, ya llevan estudiando alrededor de una hora, aunque eso era poco para Yukiho, ese tiempo para Arisa era todo un logro y ya no quiere seguir.

"Nada de peros" Yukiho se mantuvo firme, mientras las dos menores están en eso, las chicas presentes de Muse y A-Rise sonríen divertidas por la divertida escena. Mientras aun miran, Umi se acerca a Honoka.

"¿Sabes?, deberías ser como tu hermana" Umi no habló con su tono habitual de autoridad, el tono fue tranquilo, Umi sabe bien que Honoka no cambiará, y en cierta forma espera que su amiga de infancia nunca cambie.

"Y tú deberías ser como Kotori-chan" Honoka le respondió de la misma forma, pero vio como la expresión de Umi cambió cuando se menciono a la otra chica.

"Honoka… necesito hablar contigo, no es nada malo, bueno tal vez… ¡bueno no sé!... es probable que Eri-chan o Nozomi puedan ayudarme con esto, pero siento que tú eres quien mejor me ayudaría" Las mejillas de Umi habían tomado un tono rojo.

Ella tiene más o menos claro lo que le ocurre, bueno, sabe que los pensamientos que a tenido iniciaron luego de su conversación con Anju, siente que necesita hablar con alguien sobre eso.

Por su parte, Honoka mira con sorpresa a Umi, pero luego de pensar un poco y ver la expresión de Umi, sonrió tranquilamente.

"Claro Umi-chan, pero creo que es mejor que no sea ahora, recuerda que hoy haremos una pijamada" Honoka guiño y habló relativamente bajo para que nadie más escuchara, obvio que esto no iba a ser así, Tsubasa logró escuchar y tiene mucha curiosidad.

* * *

En otro lugar, más específicamente el departamento de Nozomi, Nico y Eri esperan en el living que Nozomi regrese, hace algunos minutos fueron al departamento de Eri, pero ya que ella es muy rápida, ya están en el departamento de Nozomi.

Mientras Nico y Eri esperan hablan sobre cosas sin importancia y observan los alrededores intentado encontrar algo interesante, pero al no encontrar nada, se dirigieron a la habitación de Nozomi, ahí habían muchas fotos, pero tanto Eri como Nico ya las habían visto todas.

"¿Creen que las demás ya estén en la casa de Honoka?" Eri preguntó sentándose en la cama de Nozomi, Nico y Nozomi la miraron, aunque la mirada de Nico era seria.

"No lo creo, Maki-chan es un poco lenta y como vive algo lejos seguramente tarde más, tal vez ya estén en su casa, después de todo, Rin es rápida y eso hace que Hanayo también lo sea" Nico respondió desde cerca de la salida de la habitación, su tono había sido desinteresado… pero Nozomi lo tomó de otra forma.

"Vaya Nicochi, me pregunto por qué sabes tanto sobre Maki" Nozomi habló con una sonrisa, Nico miró a la peli-purpura con una mirada despreocupada, Nozomi sinceramente esperaba otra reacción.

"Siempre me dicen a mí que la acompañe cuando vamos a hacer algo todas, ¿no es normal que ya sepa como es ella cuando se está alistando?" Nozomi debía aceptarlo, Nico tiene razón, pero definitivamente no puede permitirse dejar a Nico en paz.

"Eso es cierto Nicochi, pero nunca te he visto molesta por eso" Nico esta vez si reaccionó de manera diferente, sus mejillas indicaban eso notablemente, la peli-negra esta vez no supo como contra decir a Nozomi.

"Es-este… bue-bueno es que yo…" Nico intentaba responder, Nozomi por su parte la mira con una sonrisa divertida, pero Eri decidió que no se repetiría lo ocurrido hace alrededor de una hora.

"Nozomi ya terminaste de alistarte ¿no?, vamos a la casa de Honoka, no queremos llegar tarde ¿o si?" Eri dijo levantándose de la cama, Nozomi miró a Eri con una fingida mirada de tristeza por no permitirle molestar un poco más a Nico, quien de momento agradece internamente a Eri.

"Esta bien Erichi" Nozomi sonrió y Nico asintió, las tres chicas ahora se dirigían al departamento de la rusa.

* * *

De regreso en casa de Honoka, ella le está mostrando su hogar a las chicas de A-Rise, incluso pasa por cada habitación, esto incluye la habitación de su hermana y la habitación extra para visitas, pero dejó su habitación como último lugar, y cuando llegaron gritó:

"¡Y eso fue todo!, ¡Gracias por hacer el tour Kousaka!" Al escuchar lo dicho por su amiga, Umi se ruborizo ligeramente, le había parecido muy desvergonzado de su parte, pero sabía que Honoka tarde o temprano diría algo como eso.

"Onee-chan… Arisa y yo… bueno ya terminamos de estudiar y…" Yukiho mientras más hablaba más se sonrojaba, era más que evidente lo que intenta decir, aunque está pidiendo eso no tanto porque ella quiera… bueno si quiere pero lo hace más que todo por Arisa, la rubia le había estado suplicando para que fueran con Honoka, Umi y las chicas de A-Rise.

"Creo que sé a donde quieres llegar…¡¿Qué dicen chicas?!" Honoka habló mucho… bueno demasiado más alto de cómo Yukiho hubiera querido… incluso más que como Arisa hubiese querido, ella se encuentra escondida detrás de la peli-roja.

"Yo no veo problema… además conocer a la hermana de Honoka-san a de ser interesante" Anju fue la primera en responder.

"Bueno creo que mientras más mejor… además que será muy divertido saber cuales son los miedos d-… saben creo que he hablado demasiado" Erena fue quien habló está vez, y al igual que Anju, mantiene una sonrisa entre divertida y traviesa.

"Yo tampoco veo mal que ellas están aquí" Tsubasa también sonreía, pero era una sonrisa normal, no hay nada oculto tras ella, a diferencia de Anju y Erena.

"Honoka vamos a esperar a las demás, todavía no preparemos la cena hasta que todas están aquí" Umi no habló con respecto a tema de Yukiho y Arisa ya que ella está acostumbrada a que ellas dos estén y ambas le agradan.

"Esta bien… Yukiho y Arisa, ¿puedo pedirles un favor?" Honoka miró a las menores, ambas asintieron. "Umi-chan y yo iremos a esperar a las demás e iré donde mamá a preguntarle que podemos preparar, así que… ¿podrían atender a nuestras invitadas?" Honoka pidió, Arisa y Yukiho se sonrojaron.

"Honoka-san… ¿y si te acompaño yo?, veo que Yukiho-san y Arisa-san aun están incomodas, así que, ¿qué tal si Umi-san se queda aquí?" Tsubasa sugirió con buena intención, pero Anju y Erena sonrieron de forma traviesa.

"Me parece bien, vayan ustedes dos" Umi estuvo de acuerdo, Erena sonrió, quizá pueda hablar un poco más con Umi.

Honoka y Tsubasa salieron de la habitación y fueron hacia la entrada de la casa a esperar, Anju por ahora planea como podría molestar a las demá durante la noche… para su suerte, aunque todavía no lo sabe, Nozomi piensa en lo mismo.

" _Tsuba-chan… veo que aun no tienes idea de por qué quieres acercarte a Honoka... hehe creo que tendré que darte una mano_ " Anju pensó acercandose a la ventana y mirando a Tsubasa y a Honoka. Erena mientras tanto observa con una sonrisa a Anju, asumiendo lo que esta última está pensando.

* * *

Bueno gente esto fue todo por ahora, esto solo es la primera parte, iba a hacer una capitulo al menos del doble de largo, pero decidí dejarlo así ya que estoy casi seguro que tardaré algo más de dos semanas en actualizar de nuevo :'v

Tras el capitulo anterior, hubo una gran lucha entre las parejas EreAnju y NicoMaki, y lo gracioso es que al final fue un empate... creo ya no recuerdo, pero si recuerdo que RinPana solamente recibió un voto :''v pobres chicas.

Como sea, decidí tomar tanto EreAnju y NicoMaki como parejas semi importantes, pero no se preocupen, cada pareja tendrá un momento de protagonismo y ya sé exactamente como se va a desarrollar la historia y bueno... será muy larga, además de que tengo un montón de ideas divertidas, las cuales aun no he podido añadir porque siento que aun no es el momento.

Antes de despedirme, quiero decir un par de cosas más: a partir de este comenzará a avanzar más rápidamente la historia, no en tiempo, si no en las relaciones de las chicas, pero como mencioné antes, cada pareja tomará su tiempo y llevaré las cosas con calma.

La otra cosa que quiero decirles es que acepto sugerencias, si desean x cosa puede que la añada a la historia, pero tampoco pidan imposibles xd, también si alguien tiene una duda, puede preguntarme por PM o puedo responder directamente desde la siguiente actualización... no sé ustedes sabrán... bueno hasta pronto!

Esperaré su: Dalas review.. Mini :v


	6. Al fin en casa de Honoka

Hola gente, disculpen que haya tardado tanto para actualizar nuevamente, estuve ocupado el mes pasado, pero aquí está la actualización. Más notas al final de cap :y

* * *

El trío de chicas de primer año y Kotori ya están casi listas, solamente falta ir al hogar de Hanayo, en un principio iban a dejar la mansión de Maki para el final pero decidieron mejor ir a ahí primero para no tener que alejarse tanto de la casa de Honoka al final.

Las tres chicas de primer año agradecen que Kotori les haya ofrecido su ayuda, gracias a ella todo lo lograron hacer más rápido, además de que no les venía mal la compañía de una chica mayor, ya que así lograron convencer más fácilmente a sus padres para que les permitieran ir a la repentina pijamada.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa de Hanayo, la chica amante del arroz dijo que descansaran un pequeño momento en el living, incluso ella se detuvo un momento antes de ir a prepararse.

"Kotori-chan, ¿crees que las demás ya estén donde Honoka-chan?" La tímida Hanayo comenzó a curiosear, Kotori le miró con una leve sonrisa.

"Es probable, pero no te apresures por eso, ¿de acuerdo?" Kotori contestó de forma cariñosa, no quiere que Hanayo se apresure.

"S-si… Rin-chan ¿me ayudas a alistar todo?" Hanayo le pidió a la gata peli-naranja su ayuda, Rin la miró con una sonrisa juguetona.

"Por supuesto que si nya!" Dijo Rin abrazando a su amiga, quien intenta no desmayarse por la cercanía de la peli-naranja. Poco después las dos amigas fueron a la habitación de Hanayo, dejando solas a Kotori y a Maki.

"Que locura ¿no?" Comentó Kotori rompiendo el silencio, Maki la miró con una ceja levantada.

"¿Lo dices por la pijamada o por todo?" Maki preguntó a su mayor de forma desinteresada.

"La verdad diría que por la pijamada, no pensaba que Honoka-chan había hablado tanto con Tsubasa-san" Respondió Kotori riendo un poco, Maki sonrió un poco.

"Tengo que admitir que esta vez Honoka se lució ocultando todo… me pregunto que otras sorpresas nos tiene preparadas" Maki comentó todavía sonriendo un poco, Kotori rió un poco.

"Tienes razón, Honoka-chan siempre es un mar de sorpresas" Kotori rió un poco más hasta que llegaron Hanayo y Rin donde ellas.

"Es-estoy lista" Dijo Hanayo ya cargando sus cosas, Kotori asintió con una sonrisa y las cuatro se dispusieron a iniciar su camino hasta la casa de la líder de Muse.

"¿Creen que Nozomi-chan haga de las suyas de nuevo?, no quiero ser víctima de sus ideas nya" En cuanto Rin habló de eso, las otras tres chicas se tensaron, no habían pensado en ese antes.

"Es-espero que no… pero se trata de Nozomi-chan" Hanayo fue quien intentó responder la respuesta de la peli-naranja, Kotori y Maki por su parte decidieron observar un momento a las otras dos chicas.

"Rin-chan tiene razón, se trata de Nozomi-chan, decir que no intentará hacer alguna travesura sería un error tan grave como pensar que Umi-chan dejará de ser tan estricta" Maki comentó con una ligera sonrisa, las otras tres chicas no pudieron evitar reír un poco.

"Será mejor que vayamos más rápido, no queremos que empiecen sin nosotras, ¿verdad?" Las chicas de primer año voltearon a mirar a Kotori y estuvieron de acuerdo, comenzaron a apresurar el paso.

"¿creen que Nico-chan, Eri-chan y Nozomi-chan ya hayan llegado donde Honoka?" Maki decidió preguntar luego de unos cuantos segundos de haber acelerado el paso, pero ni Rin ni Hanayo le prestaron atención, el par estaba atrás de ella y estaban hablando, no prestó mucha atención a ello, así que centró su vista en Kotori.

"No sé, supongo que si no han llegado ya están por llegar, ellas siempre son muy rápidas" Respondió la mayor volteando a verla con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya veo... supongo que tienes razón, además seguro que Nico-chan está ansiosa por llegar a casa de Honoka, aunque no la culpo, ella es fan de A-Rise desde hace mucho tiempo… aunque a decir verdad, no creo que solo ella esté más ansiosa que la mayoría" Comentó Maki con una sonrisa mientras dirigía su sonrisa a Hanayo, quien unos cuantos segundos después se dio cuenta de que era observada por Kotori y Maki.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo Maki-chan" Rió un poco la mayor, ambas chicas poco después comenzaron a hablar meramente de temas al azar, mientras que Hanayo y Rin comenzaron a hablar un poco más seriamente.

"Rin-chan, ¿crees que debamos prepararnos para los planes de Nozomi?" Hanayo miraba a Rin con seriedad, era claro que tenía miedo de lo que pudiera hacer Nozomi.

"Si Kayochi, ¿pero cómo?" Era claro que Rin también está sería, si no fuese así, habría terminado su oración con un ¡nya!

"No sé… aunque, ¿te digo algo?, siempre que Nozomi-chan planea algo termina siendo muy divertido" Hanayo dejó la seriedad y sonrió tiernamente a su amiga, tal y como suele hacer.

"¡Así es Kayochi!, ahora que lo considero, espero que Nozomi-chan planee algo que haga que pierda abrazar a Kayochi ¡nya!" Rin comenzó a abrazar fuertemente a Hanayo mientras esta última se sonroja.

Kotori y Maki voltearon a ver al par de amigas y sonrieron, esas dos siempre son así, de momento aun les falta camino para llegar hasta casa de Honoka, sin embargo desaceleraron el paso.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el trio de tercer año también se dirige hacia la casa de Honoka, tal o como había sospechado Maki, Nico está entusiasmada por pasar una noche completa con las chicas de A-Rise, aunque en realidad todo Muse comparte el sentimiento… pero quizá no al nivel de Nico.

"Vaya Nicochi, no te había visto tan animada desde que ganamos Love Live" Nozomi comenzó de nuevo a burlarse de la peli-negra, Eri esta vez lo dejó pasar ya que está de acuerdo con Nozomi.

"Nozomi no me hagas recordarte que la posición en la estuviste cuando visitamos tu departamento" Nico le mostro una sonrisa retadora y con el ceño fruncido, Nozomi al principio se sorprendió por el nada esperado comentario de Nico, pero respondió sonriendo de la misma manera.

"Nico-chi no tientes a tu suerte" Nozomi ahora sonríe de forma más escalofriante para Nico, quien no pudo evitar que el rostro se palideciera.

"¡Lo siento!" Nico hizo una reverencia, cosa que incluso sorprendió a Nozomi, era completamente nuevo para la peli-morada que la chica de coletas tirara así su orgullo.

"Nozomi creo que tendrás que aceptar su disculpa" Eri se había acercado a su amiga y la tomó del hombro, Nozomi volteó a verla y asintió con una sonrisa.

"Disculpa aceptada Nicochi" Nozomi extendió su brazo y acarició la cabeza de la peli-negra, quien casi de inmediato se enderezó, decir que no le costó hacer esa reverencia sería una mentira, pero no está de ánimos para recibir más torturas de Nozomi.

Luego de este pequeño contra tiempo continuaron con su camino, luego de unos pocos minutos, llegaron a una calle que solo está a 6 cuadras de la casa de Honoka, ahí lograron ver a las chicas de primero y Kotori.

Las siete chicas en cuanto se vieron se acercaron.

"Pensamos que ya habían llegado nya" Rin se acercó casi corriendo hacia las chicas de tercero, las tres sonrieron.

"No nos quedemos aquí, sigamos" Nico comentó con el ceño levemente fruncido, todas las demás estuvieron de acuerdo en cumplirle la petición a la loli.

"Ya que nos encontramos, tengo un pequeño asunto pendiente, adelántense ustedes" Nozomi comentó deteniendo su paso, Eri, Kotori y Maki fueron las que prestaron atención a lo dicho por la oji-verde.

"¿Qué tienes que hacer?" Preguntó Kotori mirándola con curiosidad.

"Lo dejo a tu imaginación, Kotori-chan" Nozomi hizo y guiño, el cual en cierta forma asustó a las otras tres, saben que seguramente está planeando algo.

"Maki-chan, ¿me acompañas?" Nozomi se acercó a la chica de cabello tan rojo como el tomate, esta última se sorprende ya que Nozomi normalmente habría pedido eso a Eri.

"¿Segura?, ¿por qué no vas con Eri-chan?" Maki contestó con una pregunta, mal hecho Maki.

"Erichi, ¿me puedo llevar a Maki-chan?" Nozomi mira con una sonrisa a la rusa.

"Seguro" Respondió Eri sonriendo como si fuera cómplice, Maki vio una oportunidad en ese momento y sin dudar mucho comenzó a correr intentando alcanzar a Nico, Rin y Hanayo.

"Vaya, parece que no quiere venir, supongo que la castigaré luego por no responder al menos como se debe, ¿vienes conmigo? Erichi" Nozomi apartó su vista de Maki y la centró en la rubia, quien asintió.

"Supongo que nos vemos luego" Comentó Kotori alejándose de las mayores, quienes cambiaron de dirección.

Mientras Kotori aceleraba el paso para alcanzar a las otras cuatro chicas, por mera coincidencia voltea hacia un lado mirando hacia otra calle, logró ver a Honoka y Tsubasa, sorprendiéndola.

Sin pensar mucho se acercó a las líderes de los dos grupos, ellas también se percataron de la presencia de Kotori y se acercaron a ella.

"¡Kotori-chan!" Como siempre, Honoka recibió a Kotori con un abrazo, y como siempre, Kotori lo acepta mientras ríe.

"¿Qué hacían por aquí?" Pregunta Kotori en cuanto se sintió libre del abrazo de Honoka.

"Oh bueno es que Honoka-chan y yo decidimos esperarlas pero nos aburrimos de estar en un solo lugar así que comenzamos a caminar hacia donde pensamos que sería más probable que Eri, Nozomi y Nico llegaran, pero parece que llegaron ustedes primero" Tsubasa contestó la pregunta de Kotori.

"Ah verán, es que nosotras nos encontramos con ellas cuando veníamos, pero Nozomi-chan y Eri-chan se fueron, Nozomi-chan dijo que tenía algo que hacer y Eri fue con ella" Explicó Kotori.

"Oh ya veo… un momento… si las demás ya llegaron a mi casa eso significa que…" Honoka comenzó a mostrar una expresión de miedo, Kotori entendió que su amiga está pensando en cierta arquera.

Kotori y Tsubasa rieron por ver los nervios de Honoka.

* * *

En ese momento, las chicas de primero y Nico acaban de llegar y ya explicaron porque Eri y Nozomi no están, pero no saben donde está Kotori.

"¿Vieron a Honoka?" Preguntó Umi a Nico, quien solamente negó con la cabeza, Umi frunció el ceño, se molestó porque de nuevo la actitud despreocupada de Honoka hizo que ella y Yukiho fueran quienes tuvieran que estar con Erena y Anju.

"Supongo que ya teníamos que suponer que esto ocurriría" Anju ríe mientras se acerca a las recién llegadas.

"Supongo que tienes razón…" Umi relajó su mirada, invitó a las recién llegadas a pasar y les explicó acerca de lo que se supone van a hacer hasta que todas estén, pero quizá si Honoka, Kotori y Tsubasa llegan empiecen a preparar todo sin que lleguen Nozomi y Eri.

Mientras todas las chicas se acomodaban en algún lugar de la habitación de Honoka, Erena se acercó a Umi y Anju por su parte entabló conversación con Nico y Maki.

Yukiho y Arisa decidieron mejor no estar ahí hasta que Honoka llegue así que fueron al cuarto de la peli-roja, Rin y Hanayo se mantenían conversando y de vez en cuando prestan atención a la conversación de Anju con Nico y Maki.

"¿Quién diría que nuestras líderes son tan descuidadas?, ya sabía que Honoka podía tomarse las cosas a la ligera pero parece que hoy se dejó llevar… ¿no crees?" Preguntó Erena a Umi, quien volteó a verla con una leve sonrisa, ella ya está acostumbrada.

"Si… pero esto pasa más a menudo de lo que puedas pensar, Honoka siempre ha sido así… pero aunque suene extraño, no quiero que cambie" Umi respondió con una sonrisa, Erena analizó un poco lo que dijo Umi e igualmente sonrió.

"Ya veo, parece que la conoces desde hace mucho tiempo" Erena quiere saber todo lo que pueda respecto a Honoka, Anju le habló sobre lo que cree que ocurre u ocurrirá progresivamente con Tsubasa.

"De hecho si, nos conocemos desde que somos niñas, ella y Kotori una tarde se me acercaron y en ese momento me hice amiga de ellas, por lo que sé, Honoka y Kotori se conocieron algo antes que yo" Comentó nuevamente la arquera, Erena escucha todo mientras sonríe levemente.

"Es interesante saber que ustedes han sido amigas desde hace tanto, yo por mi parte conocí a Tsubasa-chan y a Anju-chan en preparatoria, en un principio no éramos grandes amigas, pero poco a poco nos dimos cuenta de que nos apasionaban las idols y quisimos formar un grupo" Erena dejó por un momento el tema de Honoka y le comentó a Umi un poco de su historia con las otras dos chicas de A-Rise.

"Ya veo… oye tengo una duda ¿Tsubasa suele comportarse como lo ha hecho hoy?" Preguntó Umi debido a que al igual que Honoka, le ocultó a Erena y a Anju algunas cosas.

"Si, algunas veces también es impulsiva, por ejemplo cuando nos vimos por primera vez, ella vio a Honoka-san y sin pensar mucho la arrastró a nuestra colegio" Erena rió un poco recordando lo ocurrido ese día.

"Entiendo… ¿puedo hacerte la misma pregunta que tú me hiciste?" Umi al decir aquello consiguió que un pequeño rubor tomara lugar en sus mejillas, Erena supo a los pocos segundos a que se refería Umi.

"Veo que has pensando en eso, bueno seguro que comenzaste a pensar en tus amigas… bueno yo en caso estaría mas o menos como tú, pero si me inclino hacia una de ellas" Erena a pesar de mantener la serenidad en su rostro, un muy leve rubor se hizo presente en su rostro.

"Ya veo… gracias Erena-san" Umi agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo, dime solo Erena" Erena pidió a Umi y esta con un sonrojo asintió.

* * *

"Nozomi ¿a dónde vamos?" Preguntó Eri luego de haber caminado algunos minutos al lado de Nozomi.

"Solo quiero ir al templo un momento… además ya que estás conmigo esto es mejor" Respondió Nozomi de manera tranquila, pero causó un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Eri.

"Y-ya veo, ¿por qué querías que viniera Maki-chan?" Preguntó Eri recordando que inicialmente Nozomi había invitado a Maki.

"Quería hablar con ella para hacerle una broma a Nicochi" Nozomi ríe un poco, Eri suspiró debido a la gran sinceridad de Nozomi.

"Nunca cambiarás, ¿no es así?, Nozomi" Eri tomó la mano de su amiga.

Una vez en el templo, Nozomi y Eri hicieron una oración y pidieron un pequeño deseo, luego de eso iniciaron su viaje hacia casa de Honoka.

"Que nostalgia… ya han pasado dos años desde que nos conocimos" Comentó Nozomi mirando a la rusa, quien sonrió por su comentario.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo… ¿sabes?, extraño un poco ver a la Nozomi tímida" Eri sonrió recordando el momento en que se conocieron, Nozomi también lo hizo, pero luego la sonrisa cambió por una traviesa, aplicando en su amiga un washi washi.

"¡No-Nozomi!" Eri intentaba liberarse del agarre de Nozomi pero no lo logró, luego de unos segundos dejó de luchar y espero a que Nozomi la liberara y aunque Nozomi no siguió aplicando el washi washi, ahora abraza a Eri desde atrás.

"El día que tu revelaste mi deseo a todas tu me abrasaste así" Nozomi sonreía, pero tenía lagrimas en sus ojos, ¿por qué llora?, simple porque ese tema de nuevo se relaciona con su graduación, Eri lo nota y por poco también comienza a llorar.

Nozomi logró volver a su postura normal luego de un par de minutos, ninguna de ella iba a tocar el tema, ya que no quieren pagar una bebida para todas, solamente en esta ocasión se iban a perdonar mutuamente.

" _No quiero separarme de todas ustedes… especialmente de ti, Erichi"_ Nozomi pensó con un poco de tristeza, pero logró ocultarlo de Eri hasta que finalmente llegaron a casa de Honoka.

Cuando llegaron, las demás ya estaban preparando la cena, pronto se enteraron que de nuevo, Honoka logró sobrevivir a los regaños de Umi.

Eri se sorprendió al saber que su hermana pequeña está ahí, pero también le alegró eso, siendo así la situación, todas las chicas ya habían empezado a disfrutar la noche juntas.

* * *

Bueno la verdad es que quería hacer el capitulo aun más largo, pero recordé que hace casi un mes actualice por última vez y se me pasó xdxdxd, espero que les haya gustado y bueno les aviso que intentaré actualizar nuevamente lo más pronto posible, a más tardar en una semana, recuerden que si tienen alguna sugerencia será bienvenida y la tomaré en cuenta... hasta la próxima ;v


	7. Un momento incomodo

Bueno antes de que empiecen a leer el capitulo, quiero disculparme por tardar tanto en escribir este nuevo capitulo, pasaron muchas cosas, pero ya logré estabilizarme un poco, de a partir de ahora intentaré nuevamente actualizar una vez cada una o dos semanas :), más notas al final del cap :v

* * *

Ahora que todas las chicas están de nuevo juntas, han empezado a hablar sobre que harán para cenar y luego para entretenerse, además de pensar en que lugar dormirá cada una de las chicas.

Así que decidieron dividirse el trabajo para acabar todo lo más rápido posible; Honoka, Nico, Eri y Kotori se van a encargar de hacer la cena, además, el padre de Honoka ofreció su ayuda.

Por otra parte, Yukiho, Umi, Maki y Arisa prepararán desde ya los futones que ocuparán todas las chicas, pero para mala suerte de las chicas, o chica buena para algunas, debido a que no hay suficientes futones para todas algunas deberán compartir.

Todas las demás solamente ayudarán parcialmente a las ya mencionadas, Tsubasa en un principio no quiso quedarse sin hacer nada, pero Honoka insistió en que ella y sus dos amigas no deberían hacer nada ya que son invitadas.

Durante un momento en que Nozomi no estaba haciendo nada, notó la mirada de Anju, la cual miraba divertida a algunas de las chicas, pero más que todo a Tsubasa, Nozomi igual que ella mostró una mirada divertida, le interesa lo que sea que está pensando Anju.

"¿Qué está pasando por tu cabeza?, Anju-san?" Nozomi se acercó a Anju y poco después todas voltearon ya que se escuchó un grito, Nozomi hizo su primer washi washi en una A-Rise.

"¿No-Nozomi-san?" Anju ahora entendía porque todas las musas le temían a ese castigo, pero no entendía porque se lo hizo a ella si aun no hace nada.

"Vaya creo que será mejor que libere" Dijo Nozomi riendo un poco, pronto notó la mirada un tanto molesta de Eri pero lo dejó pasar, Anju luego de calmarse por lo sucedido decidió hablar un poco con Nozomi.

"¿A qué se debió lo de hace un momento?" Preguntó Anju a Nozomi cubriendo un poco sus pechos en caso de otro ataque, Nozomi sonrió.

"Parecías divertirte con algo que yo no sé, y me gustaría saber que es eso" Nozomi tranquilamente le respondió la pregunta a Anju.

"Bueno, estaba pensando en molestar a Tsubasa y bueno, aun no sé como hacerlo sin ser tan directa" Anju respondió bajo para que Tsubasa no escuchara pero luego comenzó a reír, Nozomi sonrió maliciosamente.

"Buena idea, ¿sabes?, creo que sé como podemos hacerlo y de paso también lo hacemos con todas las demás" Luego de escuchar a Nozomi, Anju igualmente sonrió con malicia prestando mucha atención a lo que dijo Nozomi, casi de inmediato estuvo de acuerdo, aunque puede que eso también se vuelva en su contra.

Mientras tanto, Yukiho, Umi, Maki y Arisa ya terminaron de colocar todos los futones, así que algunas de las chicas se dirigieron al living a hablar y entretenerse un poco mirando tv.

En la cocina solamente quedaron Honoka, Nico, Eri, Kotori y Tsubasa, esta última ofreció su ayuda para terminar más rápido, y aunque Honoka, siendo apoyada por sus amigas, insistieron en que no debía hacerlo, Tsubasa terminó ganando y comenzó a ayudar.

"¿Te divertiste?" Honoka vio que Tsubasa está junto a ella y decidió preguntarle algo.

"Por supuesto, no todos los días te encuentras con tus rivales más fuertes para simplemente tomar el té" Responde Tsubasa riendo un, las demás también rieron, están de acuerdo con lo dicho por Tsubasa.

"Tienes razón… ¿sabes?, me alegra que ustedes estén aquí" Honoka soltó con voz tranquila y con cierto tono nostálgico.

"¿Enserio, por qué?" Tsubasa no tardó en lanzar la pregunta.

"Bueno sabes que no soy buena para decir exactamente lo que pienso… solo sé que me alegra que ustedes estén aquí" Honoka mira a Tsubasa con una sonrisa cariñosa, no es la juguetona de siempre, Tsubasa se ruboriza levemente.

"Ya veo.." Tsubasa rió nerviosamente, poco después continuaron si con lo que hacían hasta que terminaron por completo y solamente restaba esperar a que se terminada de cocer.

"Iré donde las demás, ¿Quién se queda aquí?" Preguntó la rusa dando a entender que alguien deberá quedarse a vigilar que todo esté bien.

"Yo me quedo, vayan ustedes" Honoka se ofrece voluntaria mientras sonríe un poco. Eri, Nico y Kotori se dirigen al living para volver a reunirse con todas las demás chicas, mientras tanto, Honoka mira con curiosidad a Tsubasa ya que la castaña se quedó ahí.

"¿Pasa algo?" Preguntó Tsubasa mirando a Honoka con una sonrisa.

"No nada, pensé que irías donde Erena y Anju" Honoka responde con honestidad.

"Entiendo, pero me quedaré aquí, no siempre se puede pasar tiempo con tu mayor rival" Dice Tsubasa con una sonrisa para después cerrar un ojo y sacar un poco su lengua, Honoka ríe ante la acción de Tsubasa.

"No digas las mismas cosas que yo" Honoka habló luego de reír un poco, a pesar de lo que dijo, no le importa que digan las mismas cosas que ella.

"Ok ok… no sabía que tenías una hermana, ¿ella también quiere ser idol?" Preguntó Tsubasa luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio que al menos para ella, fueron muy largos.

"No sé, Arisa-chan la hermana de Eri-chan si quiere, supongo que Yukiho también terminará teniendo interés en las idol, pero yo ya no seré idol para ese momento" Dijo Honoka con tono un poco desanimado, pero poco después recordó la apuesta y casi corriendo y con horror miró intentando ocultarse a las demás, al parecer nadie la escuchó.

"Este.. Honoka, ¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Tsubasa sin entender en lo más mínimo el comportamiento de Honoka.

"Te diré pero con una condición: no le dirás a nadie, ¿entendido?" Honoka se volteó y miró a Tsubasa con seriedad, quien tragó saliva.

"Si, lo prometo" Respondió con un poco de nervios.

"Todas nosotros llegamos a un acuerdo de que ninguna debe mencionar que nos disolveremos y no volveremos a ser idols con el nombre Muse, si alguna lo dice deberá comprarle a todas las demás lo que ellas quieran, obviamente no será algo demasiado costoso…. Creo" Tsubasa se llevó su mano a la frente, pensó que era algo peor… bueno en realidad no tenía ni idea de que esperar, pero sin duda, no creía que fuera algo así.

"Definitivamente eres especial Honoka-chan" Tsubasa sonrió mirando a Honoka.

"Tú también Tsuba-chan" Honoka también elogió a Tsubasa, pero esta última se sorprendió por la forma en que Honoka la llamó, es cierto que ella ya utiliza el 'chan' para llamar a Honoka, pero no espero que Honoka directamente usara un sobrenombre.

Mientras Tsubasa seguía analizando lo dicho por Honoka, la líder de Muse simplemente decidió ver como se está preparando la cena y dedujo que aun le faltan al menos unos 10 minutos más.

Tsubasa quien todo el tiempo miró a Honoka sonrió con malicia ante una idea que surgió en su mente, quiere molestar un poco a Honoka.

"Ya vuelvo" Dijo Tsubasa acercándose a Honoka, quien volteó rápidamente a mirarla.

"¿Vas donde las demás?" Preguntó la líder de Muse acercándose a la puerta.

"Si, quiero hablar un momento con ellas respecto a lo que dijiste" Honoka logró percibir la maldad en la mirada de Tsubasa, solamente le llevó unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que pretende la oji-verde.

"Pe-pero prometiste no decir nada" Honoka le habló con nerviosismo pero frunciendo el ceño, hizo lo posible por no hablar demasiado alto para que las demás no se acercaran.

Honoka no recibió una respuesta por parte de Tsubasa, lo que logró fue que Tsubasa casi comenzara a correr para evadirla e ir al living, pero Honoka al menos reaccionó lo bastante rápido como para evitar que lograra pasar.

"No dejaré que pases, aunque me agrades mucho no lo permitiré" Advirtió Honoka cuando Tsubasa retrocedió, pero debido al comentario de Honoka, ella se ruborizó un poco, pero sacudió su cabeza para intentar pasar nuevamente, pero obvio que en todo esto no se iba a dar una caída, así que Tsubasa se tropezó y se apoyó en Honoka, quien apenas logró mantenerse de pie sin caer.

Tsubasa abrió los ojos y notó la posición en la que se encuentra, además Honoka la tiene atrapada entre sus brazos ya que para ella el descuido de Tsubasa hizo que pudiese tomar ventaja.

Tsubasa se ruborizó fuertemente, esta vez no pasó desapercibido por Honoka, quien también al notar que parecía un momento de tierno romance ,se comenzó a ruborizar… y obvio que esto tiene que empeorar para las dos líderes, ya que Anju acaba de entrar a la cocina y notó la escena.

"Oh vaya, parece que se están divirtiendo" Dijo Anju con una sonrisa y en tono bajo para no llamar la atención de nadie más, ella tan solo venía para saber si la cena está lista. Honoka y Tsubasa se separaron altamente avergonzadas.

"N-no es lo que parece Anju" Tsubasa fue primera en acercarse a Anju, quien sonrió aun más.

"Claro que no Tsuba-chan, como crees que podría pensar que se abrazaban con mucho cariño" Anju mira complacida como no solamente Tsubasa se avergüenza más sino que Honoka también.

"Bueno solo quería saber como está la cena, parece que aun no está lista así que vendré luego… tengan más precaución la próxima vez, no creo que les fuera tan bien si fuera Umi-san quien las viera o aun peor, Nozomi-san" Dicho esto salió de la cocina como si nada hubiera pasado, dejando atrás a Honoka y Tsubasa que ni siquiera se podían mirar.

"P-perdón… po-por favor no prestes atención a lo que dijo Anju" Dijo Tsubasa aun si mirar a Honoka, esta última ya está más tranquila, propio de ella, así que sonrió con normalidad.

"No importa, además, ¿Qué hay de malo en si de verdad te hubiera abrazado?" Tsubasa se sintió más tranquila gracias a que Honoka ya lo está, pero no duró mucho ya que no espero que Honoka llegara hasta donde ella y la abrazara desde atrás.

"¿Vez?, no hay nada de malo" Dijo Honoka mientras la abraza, poco después se separó de Tsubasa para ver como está la cena.

Tsubasa no sabe por que sigue estando cerca de Honoka si esta última es la responsable de que se avergüence, pero no le molesta, y no sabe muy bien porqué.

Por otro lado, Anju quien regresó con la demás, avisó que aun la cena no está lista, pero también comenzó a pensar en lo que vio y sonrió.

" _Quizá el juego que Nozomi-san me dijo te logre ayudar un poco, Tsuba-chan… y no solo a ti_ " Pensó Anju mirando a las musas, la mirada y sonrisa divertido de Anju, no fue para nada desapercibida por Nozomi, quien también comenzó a sonreír de esa forma.

" _Me preguntó que viste, Anju-san_ " Pensó Nozomi mirando a la modista de A-Rise.

* * *

Bueno espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, debo decir que iba a ser más largo, más o menos igual que el capitulo anterior, pero decidí dejarlo así para que la historia no parezca abandonada, el siguiente capitulo tiene bastante fanservice dependiendo de las parejas que les guste, también quiero decir que si me tardo en actualizar será porque el cap será más largo que este o será porque estaré escribiendo de mis otras historias, las cuales si que necesitan una actualización pronto, bueno recuerden que acepto sugerencias y nos vemos pronto ;v


	8. Retos Nocturnos

Hola gente, perdón por tardar y no cumplir con la que dije en el cap pasado, bueno la verdad esta vez mi única excusa es que estoy en tiempo de exámenes así que se supone que estaba estudiando :v En fin, espero que disfruten el cap ;v

* * *

Honoka y Tsubasa dieron el aviso de que la cena ya está lista, así que algunas de las otras chicas fueron con ellas a la cocina para servir los platos, mientras tanto las demás se quedaran esperando, después probablemente harán algo… probablemente.

Ya que son 14 chicas obviamente no pueden sentarse todas en la mesa, así que se separaron en grupos de diferentes tamaños para cenar, pero todas permanecieron en el living.

"Nozomi-san, ¿no te parece un buen momento?" Anju le susurró a Nozomi cerca del oído, Nozomi entendió rápidamente que se refería al juego que ella le comentó a Anju, pero no supo a que se refería con lo de si es un buen momento.

Mientras Nozomi seguía pensando y mirando a todas las chicas, Erena le prestó especial atención a lo que hacían esas dos, sin mencionar que no fue muy de su agrado que Anju le haya dicho algo a Nozomi y no a ella primero…

"Creo que si es un buen momento, Anju-chan" Comentó Nozomi luego de analizar un poco la situación, dudo un momento ya que todas están cenando, pero eso de hecho puede que haga las cosas más interesantes.

"Bien, ¿les dices tu?" Preguntó Anju esta vez sin ser cautelosa, llamando esta vez no solo la atención de Erena, si no también la de Eri y Tsubasa.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Preguntó Erena tomando como apoyo que no solo ella prestó atención a lo último dicho por Anju.

"Oh nada importante, además Nozomi-chan ya se lo dirá a todas" Respondió Anju y seguidamente guiño a Nozomi, quien asintió y se puse llamó a atención de todas.

"Chicas, verán Anju-chan y yo estuvimos pensando en como hacer que esta pijamada sea más interesante y divertida, así que esto es lo que Anju-chan y proponemos hacer:" Nozomi se detuvo nos segundos para dar suspenso y en cierta forma lo logró ya que todas las musas le temen a las ideas de Nozomi.

"Que les parece si cada una, en una pequeña hoja, apunta un reto vergonzoso y luego todos los papeles los colocamos en una caja, nos turnaremos para tomar cada papel, ¿qué les parece?... solo quiero decir que está prohibido que el reto sea fuera de esta casa y tampoco se puede pedir algo pasado de raya, ¿entendido?" Nozomi finalmente dijo que era el dichoso juego, las demás chicas pensaron que era buena idea, pero saben que de seguro algunas no pasaran un buen momento.

Dado el visto bueno de las otras 12 chicas, Anju y Nozomi procedieron a repartir un papel para que cada quien colocara un reto, aunque ninguna de las chicas lo supiera todavía, todos los retos que escribieron tenían algo en común, implicaba retos en los que no solo una de ella estaría participando…

Nozomi pidió a que todas se quedaron justo donde estaban para hacer las cosas más interesantes, más de una de las chicas se sonrojaron ya que sabían los tipos de retos que pusieron, Nozomi sonrió al ver esto, supo que dio en el blanco.

"Muy bien, ¿Quién quiere ser la primera?" Pregunto Nozomi colocando la caja que contiene todos los retos justo en el centro del living.

"¿Qué más da?, yo lo haré, no puede ser tan malo" Todas las chicas miraron a Maki, quien fruncía el ceño mientras mira fijamente a la caja donde está su reto.

Maki se puso de pie y caminó hasta la pequeña caja, una vez ahí, se sentó frente a la pequeña caja y miró hacia otra dirección para no ver cual iba a tomar, cuando tomó uno se puso de pie y se devolvió a su lugar, ahí se dispuso a leer su reto.

"Maki-chan léelo rápido nya" Dijo Rin con ansias, Maki asintió y procedió a leer el reto.

"D-dice: _Elije con quien dormirás_ " Maki leyó el trozo de papel con un leve rubor.

"¿Solo eso?, que aburrido" Dijo Honoka sorprendiendo a algunas de las chicas, pero Nozomi y Anju apoyaron el comentario de Honoka. Ninguna de las chicas lo notó, pero Hanayo se entristeció un poco pero rápidamente se compuso, ¿por qué paso eso?, fue ella quien escribió el 'reto'.

"¿y bien?, ¿con quién dormirás?, Maki-chan" Le preguntó Rin a la peli-roja mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

"Pu-pues…" Maki no sabe a quien elegir, además de que su rostro está sonrojado y tanto Nozomi como Anju están mirando con diversión a Maki.

"Bueno, dejemos eso para después, ¿Quién irá por un reto esta vez?" Todas las chicas se miraron entre sí luego de que Eri salvara a Maki por un poco de tiempo..

"Yo iré ¡nya!" Dijo Rin y fue por un papel, luego de tomarlo regresó a su lugar y una vez ahí, leyó su reto.

"¿Qu-qué dice?, Rin-chan" Hanayo tímidamente le preguntó a su amiga.

"Dice: Aplica un Reto o verdad a la persona frente a ti" Rin levantó la cabeza y frente a ella se encuentra la arquera de Muse, Umi al darse cuenta de que lo significaba, comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

"¿Qué clase de reto es ese?,¡ eso es involucrar a terceros!" Dijo Umi intentando evitar verse comprometida.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Pregunto Erena sonriendo y haciendo un guiño, Umi preguntó casi en susurro si fue ella quien escribió eso, a lo que Erena simplemente sacó la lengua, Anju miró felizmente a Erena, imaginó que haría algo así.

"Bueno.., Rin-san, ¿qué hará Umi-san?" Preguntó la modista de A-Rise.

"¡Que no elija a Kayochi para dormir con ella, yo quiero dormir con Kayochi ¡nya!" Dijo Rin, Umi sintió un alivio enorme al oír lo que dijo Rin, Anju y Nozomi se decepcionaron pues esperaban un auténtico reto.

"Bueno, ya que Umi-chan no tuvo un reto verdadero, ella será la próxima en ir por un reto" Nozomi declaró y aunque extraño, las mayoría de las chicas están de acuerdo, para para suerte de la arquera.

Umi decidió no decir nada e ir por su reto, con buena suerte luego de esto ya no se verá involucrada. Tal como hizo Rin, no leyó el papel hasta que regresó a su asiento.

"¿Qué dice? Umi-chan" Le preguntó la modista de Muse, Umi miró con expresión temerosa a todas las chicas.

"D-dice: Has el washi washi" Leyó Umi roja hasta las orejas, todas las chicas miraron con temor a Umi, aunque una de las chicas estaba intentando no delatarse.

"¿Fuiste tú?" Le preguntó Tsubasa en susurró a Honoka, a lo que esta última le respondió asintiendo mientras sonríe de diversión.

Ambas voltearon a mirar nuevamente a Umi, quien sigue roja y casi desmayándose, pero Nozomi no va a permitiré eso hasta que o haya hecho.

"Apresúrate Umi-chan, no vaya a ser que tu seas quien reciba el washi washi" Habló Nozomi mientras movía sus manos, a reacción natural de Umi fue cubrirse sus pechos.

"Mejor pasemos de este reto, me parece que es un poco cruel" Intervino Eri nuevamente, Umi la miró con esperanza.

"No tienes que apresurarte, Elichi… yo puedo tomar el reto de Umi" Dijo Nozomi moviendo sus manos, todas las chicas palidecieron.

"Umi-chan, será mejor que lo hagas tu" Honoka se aventuró a decir y esto ocasionó que Umi la mire con el ceño fruncido.

"¡No puedo!, es desvergonzado" Dijo Umi con un notorio sonrojo.

"Oh vamos Umi-chan, con el tiempo te acostumbras" Dijo Nozomi mientras sonríe, a todas las chicas por igual se les pasó un pensamiento por la mente, y están de acuerdo en que Nozomi no tiene remedio.

"Apresúrate, quiero ver los otros retos nya" Dijo Rin intentando apresurar a Umi.

"P-pero…" Umi no sabe que hacer exactamente, si bien Nozomi se ofreció para cubrir su reto, sabe que seguramente sería ella quien reciba dicho washi washi.

"Umi-chan…" Kotori siente lastima por su amiga y le muestra una pequeña sonrisa compresiva, Umi por su parte se ruborizó muy levemente.

Umi apartó su mirada de Kotori y comenzó a mirar a todas las demás chicas, notó que Honoka la mira con mucha diversión, casi tanta como Nozomi y Anju, comenzó a pensar seriamente sobre si debía hacer lo que está pensando, pero un aire de culpabilidad aun la detiene.

Sin embargo, sin que ninguna de las demás chicas lo sospechara, se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia su amiga de la infancia, un poco después se escuchó un grito que confirmó lo que las chicas poco después pensaron: Umi eligió a Honoka como blanco.

Umi luego de lograrlo prácticamente se desmayó y Kotori fue quien la ayudó a regresar a su lugar, mientras tanto Honoka mira con un puchero a Umi, ella estaba consciente de que ese reto haría que alguna chica lo sufriera, pero no pensó que caería en su misma trampa.

"¿Qu-quién sigue?" Preguntó Eri mirando a todas, Honoka levantó su mano. La líder de muse eligió su reto y regresó a su lugar, una vez ahí, leyó el papel.

"¿Qué dice?" Le preguntó Tsubasa a Honoka, quien la miró un poco insegura.

"Dice: Ata su mano con la de la persona más cercana a ti" Contestó Honoka, Tsubasa poco después de analizar lo que dijo miró a su alrededor e irónicamente, ella es la que está más cerca de Honoka.

Mientras tanto, Anju miró feliz lo que acaba de pasar, ciertamente agradece internamente a quien haya escrito en ese papel.

Honoka, Tsubasa y Nozomi se fueron un momento del living en busca de algo para atar las manos de las dos líderes, mientras tanto, Erena es la siguiente en elegir reto.

"A la persona frente a ti, debes hacerle una pregunta y debe responder de la forma más sincera posible" Leyó el papel y miró hacia adelante, una sonrisa ligera apareció en su rostro, Umi es quien está al frente. Umi siente que definitivamente no ha sido su día.

"¿Qué vas a preguntar?" Preguntó Umi con voz nerviosa.

"Oh nada en especial, solo quiero saber con quien quieres dormir" Erena sonrió aun más al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Umi, el cual poco a poco cambió a un expresión de vergüenza.

Mientras Erena sigue divirtiéndose mirando a Umi, Anju la mira fijamente, ¿por qué le interesa algo como eso?, Anju no puede evitar que la curiosidad invada su mente, luego averiguará de que se trata.

"Supongo que… con ¿Kotori?" Respondió Umi pero sonaba insegura, Kotori la miraba con curiosidad, sin embargo no le prestó mucha atención, después de todo, a ella no le disgusta dormir con Umi…

"Ya veo… Kotori-san, procura ser precavida con Umi-san, quien sabe que clase de cosas desvergonzadas puede llegar a hacerte, recuerda lo que le hizo a Honoka-san" Erena habló con una sonrisa traviesa, Umi sintió que iba a morir de vergüenza, ¿por qué el empeño de Erena por molestarla?.

Kotori no escapó de la situación de Umi, a pesar de su inocencia captó lo dicho por Erena, aunque ella sabe perfectamente que Umi no le habría hecho nada a Honoka en circunstancias normales.

Poco después, Honoka, Tsubasa y Nozomi regresaron, estando las dos primeras ya atadas, sin embargo, notaron el cansancio en algunas de las chicas, especialmente en las menores: Yukiho, Arisa, Rin y Hanayo.

Honoka y Tsubasa propusieron a Nozomi seguir con esto otra día y que a cambio, ella fuera quien eligiera a donde llevaran a las chicas de A-Rise, Nozomi la pensó un poco y estuvo de acuerdo.

Honoka y Tsubasa miraron satisfechas a Nozomi, pero después notaron la mirada de maldad de la mayor, ambas comenzaron a mirar con algo de miedo a Nozomi.

Nozomi fue quien dio el aviso de que hasta aquí terminarían estos retos, pero que guardará los que faltan para después.

Yukiho y Arisa fueron las primeras en irse, ellas dos fueron a la habitación de la peli-roja.

"Entonces… ¿Quién dormirá con quién?" Preguntó Honoka, algunas de las chicas rápidamente abrazaron a la persona con la que quieren dormir, Rin abrazó fuertemente a Hanayo, Nozomi a Eri y además, Kotori abrazó a Umi, las tres chicas que fueron abrazadas tienen un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Bueno, parece que Honoka-san y Tsuba-chan dormirán juntas" Dijo Anju acercándose a Erena, Honoka y Tsubasa miraron con sorpresa a Anju, quien ya estaban dando por hecho que ellas dos dormirían juntas.

"Vaya así que Honoka-chan no ha perdido tiempo con Tsubasa-san" Dijo Nozomi con voz burlona, Honoka la miró con un leve sonrojo, no le gusta que la hayan estado molestando por su reciente cercanía a Tsubasa.

"Mira Kayochi, parece que todo fue como dijiste nya" Dijo Rin de la nada logrando que Hanayo se sonrojara, ella le había dicho a Rin como creía que iban a dormir todas.

"Rin-chan… no digas esas cosas" Dijo Hanayo dirigiéndose a uno de los futones, siendo seguida por Rin que le rogaba que la esperara.

Mientras todas las chicas comenzaban a hablar, Honoka le indicó a Tsubasa que subieran a su habitación, las únicas que se percataron de esto fueron Nozomi y Anju, quienes cada vez están más interesadas en lo que paso con sus líderes,

Por otro lado, Erena y Eri tenían el mismo tipo de mirada dirigida a su respectiva amiga, ambas notaron como varias veces Nozomi y Anju intercambiaron miradas y esto no les gustó mucho, en cierta forma, esto se puede traducir a celos ya que ambas sienten que sus amigas no les tienen suficiente confianza como para decirles que es lo que piensan.

Por otro lado, Nico y Maki estuvieron de acuerdo en dormir juntas y en intentar no discutir, no quieren molestar a las demás, así que ambas se tragaron su orgullo y procedieron a acostarse juntas.

Honoka y Tsubasa son las que están más lejos de todas las demás, exceptuando a Yukiho y Arisa, claro está.

Ellas dos, aunque nerviosas, se acostaron juntas en la cama de Honoka, poco a poco dejaron de sentirse tan incomodas y pudieron relajarse.

"Que día tan extraño, pero ha sido divertido" Mencionó Tsubasa con una sonrisa, Honoka miró hacia Tsubasa y también sonrió.

"Tienes razón… por cierto Tsuba-chan, ignora lo que dijo Nozomi-chan hace un rato por favor" Pidió Honoka con un pequeño rubor, el cual se vio reflejado en Tsubasa.

"Esta bien, te pido lo mismo, Anju ha estado molestando más que de costumbre" Rió Tsubasa.

"Jeje… Buenas noche, Tsuba-chan" Dijo Honoka volteándose hacia la pared, Tsubasa también le deseo las buenas noches a Honoka.

Tsubasa en un principio estaba un tanto separada de Honoka, pero después ambas estaban con sus espaldas juntas, ninguna de las dos tenía intención de decir algo así que apostaron por intentar dormir.

" _Mañana seguramente será otro día interesante"_ Pensaron Honoka y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo mientras sonreían levemente.

* * *

Bueno fue todo por ahora, ya finalmente luego de este cap terminamos todo este asunto de la pijamada, lo siento, se que fue excesivamente largo, pero bueno, quiero decir que no tengo ni la menor idea de cuando actualizaré nuevamente la historia así que espero que tengan una gran paciencia, además quiero comentar que apenas vamos por una tercera parte (o cuarta) de lo que será en total la historia, así que nos veremos durante mucho tiempo jaja.

Bueno por último, quiero decir que tengo una cuenta de Twitter algo vieja ya donde de vez en cuando aviso cuando publicaré algo, así que puede darse una vuelta por ahí de vez en cuando, me pueden encontrar con el mismo nombre de usuario que uso aquí.

Pd: Me pidieron que hiciera algunos avances en NozoEri, pero tuve que posponerlos, pero no se preocupen, tengo muchos planes y prometo que les gustará ;v


	9. ¿Honoka se comporta extraño?

Tsubasa abrió lentamente sus ojos, bostezó para luego pasar una de sus manos por su rostro, pronto se percató que ella está al lado de la pared, esto la descolocó un poco pues recuerda perfectamente que ella estaba al otro lado de la cama… _un momento_.

Tsubasa rápidamente volteó y de pronto su rostro poco a poco comenzó a colorarse, la chica de cabello marrón claro está demasiado cerca, mantiene su cabeza apoyada en la de Tsubasa, quien aún no sabe como fue que cambiaron de lugar.

Unos cuantos segundos después, Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que Honoka completamente de lado hacia ella y un abrazo y una pierna están sobre ella, esto no ayudó a que el rubor de Tsubasa se aliviara.

En un intento por escapar de la situación, Tsubasa suavemente movió a Honoka para intentar irse o simplemente acomodarse mejor, pero no conto con un pequeño detalle que había olvidado completamente, aún su mano izquierda aún está atada a la mano de Honoka, al menos ahora sabe porque parecía que Honoka la abrazaba…

A la líder de A-Rise solo le quedan dos opciones: Despertar a Honoka para poder levantarse o quedarse ahí sin más y esperar a que Honoka despierte.

Tsubasa sinceramente no quiere despertar a Honoka, no sabe que hora es exactamente, pero el ver por la ventana le confirma que aún es de madrugada, Tsubasa optó por la opción dos.

Ella quiso cambiar de lado, pero la posición donde está Honoka no le ayuda para poder hacerlo, no tiene de otra más que simplemente volver a la misma posición en la que se encontraba desde un principio, evitando a toda costa mirar el rostro de Honoka.

"¡Buenos Días!" Tsubasa y Honoka abrieron los ojos por el susto, Tsubasa no se le esperó en lo más mínimo, no duró ni 15 minutos intentando volver a dormir.

"Oh vaya, sentimos haberlas despertado cuando estaban tan cómodas" Ambas líderes miraron hacia la puerta encontrándose con la mirada divertida de Nozomi y Anju.

Tsubasa de inmediato se sonrojo, pues ella sabía la posición en la que estaban ella y Honoka, pero esta última recién empezó a notarlo, llegando a estar tan rojo como Tsubasa.

"¡N-no s-sé que estén pensando pero no lo malinterpreten!" Casi gritó Honoka, desafortunadamente para la chica, el sonrojo de sus mejillas, el cual también está presente en las de Tsubasa, hizo que tanto Nozomi como Anju rieran casi a carcajadas, provocando que otras de las chicas llegaran por la curiosidad de saber que está ocurriendo.

"¿Qué ocurre Nozomi-chan?" Preguntó la modista de Muse, Kotori no llegó sola, tras ella llegó Umi.

"Oh nada en especial, simplemente que al parecer interrumpimos a nuestras líderes, se veían tan tiernas juntas" Dijo Nozomi fingiendo haber sido encantada por la imagen de Honoka y Tsubasa juntas, tanto Umi como Kotori se sonrojaron levemente por imaginárselo.

"Kotori-chan no le hagas caso, simplemente estábamos durmiendo y seguramente me moví otra vez y estaba abrazada a Tsuba-chan pero ¡nada más lejos de eso!" Kotori percibió algo extraño en Honoka, algo está ocurriendo para que Honoka se defienda tan fuertemente, normalmente no haría nada como eso.

"Nozomi por favor no digas esas cosas tan desvergonzadas, Honoka es distraída y algunas veces no comprende bien las cosas, pero estoy segura de una cosa, ella no le haría nada malo a Tsubasa-san" Habló Umi con tono semi-serio, Nozomi simplemente sonrió ante lo dicho, ya que está completamente de acuerdo con Umi, ella tan solo quería molestar un poco a la líder de Muse.

"Tranquila Umi-chan, no lo tomes tan a pecho, sabes que simplemente me gusta bromear" Dicho esto, Nozomi salió de la habitación, no sin antes mostrar una cariñosa sonrisa a las dos amigas de infancia de Honoka.

Poco después, las chicas se fueron dejando de nuevo solas a Honoka y Tsubasa, quienes sin hablar mucho comenzaron a desatarse la cuerda que las unía, ninguna de las dos sabe a ciencia cierta porque no se quitaron eso el día anterior, pero ya es muy tarde para pensar en eso.

Las dos bajaron y vieron que aún no todas las chicas están despiertas, sin embargo no le prestaron mucha atención a ello, por ahora se concentrarían en preparar algo de desayunar.

El padre de Honoka se ofreció para preparar el desayuno de todas las chicas, y aunque Honoka, Eri y Umi insistieron en que ellas se harían cargo de ello, no solo no pudieron ganarle al padre de Honoka, si no que la madre de Honoka se ofreció para ayudar a su esposo.

A las chicas no les quedó de otra más que esperar a que ellos terminaran de preparar todo, mientras tanto, Anju vio una oportunidad de acercarse a Nozomi e intentar hacer que le diga que harán hoy.

"¿Y bien?" Anju hizo su movimiento, ella se sentó al lado de Nozomi, quien extrañamente parece entender a que se refiere Anju.

"Haré lo que Honoka quiere, que ustedes conozcan como nos preparamos, pero añadiéndole algo de emoción con los papeles de ayer" Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa diabólica que daba un poco de miedo, sin embargo, Anju no se vio afectada ya que le agrada en gran medida la idea.

"Me parece bien, supongo que hablamos después, no vaya a ser que Eri-san piense de más" Dijo Anju levantándose y yendo donde se encontraba Erena, mientras tanto, Nozomi fijo su vista en la rusa, quien estaba en el sofá de al lado y tenía la mirada fija en Anju, Nozomi soltó una pequeña risa provocando que Eri hiciera un puchero cuando la volteó a ver.

"Tus padres son muy amables" Mencionó Tsubasa luego de que ella y Honoka no dijeran nada, ellas se habían sentado juntas en uno de los futones que ya estaban desocupados.

"Si, si te soy sincera, sería raro que ellos no se ofrecieran para preparar el desayuno, les encanta cocinar" Dijo Honoka con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Ya veo… ¿sabes?, me percaté de que ustedes tienen una pequeña tienda, ¿tú también trabajas ahí?" Tsubasa comenzó a curiosear.

"Si, pero solo cuando ni mi mamá ni mi papá están… más de una vez me han dicho que yo seguiré con la tienda, y de hecho nunca pienso en eso, pero creo que debo empezar a hacerlo" Tsubasa logró ver como los ojos de Honoka reflejaban un brillo triste, eso le hizo recordar que Muse se separará.

"Entiendo, supongo que intentaré hacer preguntas que no te recuerden eso" Honoka entendió de inmediato a que se refiere Tsubasa, aunque le apena un poco que Tsubasa se diera cuenta de que se entristeció.

"No te preocupes por eso… de hecho no debemos hablar nada remotamente cercano a eso" De nuevo, Honoka miró seriamente a Tsubasa solo para luego sonreír divertidamente, Tsubasa recordó el porque de la petición de Honoka.

* * *

"¿Kotori?" Umi se acercó a la modista de Muse, Kotori había estado pensativa.

"¿Uhm? Oh Umi-chan, perdón ¿dijiste algo?" Kotori regresó a su manera de actuar normal, Umi por un momento analizó el extraño actuar de su amiga, pero no pudo hacerlo mucho tiempo ya que esta vez fue Kotori quien la sacó de sus pensamientos. "¡Umi-chan!" Dijo Kotori un tanto preocupada.

"Perdón, has estado pensativa, ¿Ocurre algo?, recuerda que puedes confiar en mí" Dijo Umi mirando con una expresión seria a su amiga de infancia, quien dudó un poco si decirle o no.

"Honoka-chan.." Kotori comenzó a hablar pero lo único que dijo fue el nombre de su otra amiga.

"¿Pasa algo con ella?" Umi volvió a preguntar, esta vez prestando aún más atención.

"En realidad, eso es lo que quiero saber… ha estado actuando un poco extraño, ¿no lo crees? Umi-chan" La respuesta de Kotori intrigó a la arquera, _¿Honoka estaba actuando extraño?._

"No sé, pero ahora que lo dices, supongo que averiguaré si algo le ocurre" Dijo Umi con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual se vio reflejada en Kotori.

"De acuerdo, yo también lo haré" Kotori volteó hacia Honoka, quien habla con Tsubasa sin darse cuenta de que sus dos mejores amigas están mirándola.

* * *

Un poco después, todas las chicas ya están despiertas y desayunando, conversaban de temas sin verdadera importancia hasta que acordaron empezar las actividades que iban a hacer hoy.

"Nozomi, ¿a dónde iremos primero?" Eri fue quien se atrevió a preguntarle a la peli-morada, en cuanto lo hizo, todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Nozomi, esperando ansiosas la respuesta de esta última.

"¿No es obvio Erichi?, iremos al templo, ahí les diré que es lo haremos hoy" Dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa, algunas de las chicas sintieron escalofríos de simplemente imaginar que cosas podría estar planeando Nozomi.

"No seas cruel con nosotras nya" Pidió Rin mientras se 'ocultaba' tras Hanayo, quien por mero reflejo se ruborizó.

"Pensaré eso luego" Nozomi solo respondió eso, dejando con la intriga a las demás chicas.

"Mientras no se te ocurra una locura, esta bien" Dijo Nico siguiendo con su desayuno.

"Quien diría que la gran Idol Nico-chan estaría preocupada" Dijo Maki intentando molestar un poco a la peli-negra, lo cual fácilmente logró.

"¿Ellas siempre son así?" Le preguntó Erena a Umi, quien estaba relativamente cerca, la arquera asintió mientras sonreía un tanto divertida.

"Espero que las senpais no sean así siempre cuando estemos en Otonokizaka, ¿no?, Yukiho-chan" Arisa le susurró a la peli-roja, quien riendo un poco asintió.

* * *

"Muy bien, primero iremos al templo y ahí les diré que haremos hoy ¿de acuerdo?" Preguntó Nozomi en la puerta de la familia Kousaka, todas las chicas asintieron, Nozomi y Eri eran quienes iban a frente, mientras las demás comenzaron a seguirlas.

"¿seguras que no quieren venir?" Le Preguntó Honoka a su hermana y a Arisa.

"Si Onee-chan, nosotras teníamos otros planes, pero ¡diviértanse!, te veo luego" Dijo Yukiho subiendo hacia su habitación, siendo seguida por Arisa quien simplemente se despidió con la mano.

Honoka comenzó a irse con las demás chicas, iba junto a Tsubasa, ninguna de las dos sabía que Kotori las iba viendo cada vez que podía.

Notó eso pero supuso que lo hacía por lo habían hablado en la mañana, mientras tanto, hablaría un poco con Anju, ya que casi no ha hablado con ella y si con Erena.

Erena por su parte, vio lo que ocurría con las dos mejores amigas de Honoka, y sonrió al pasarle una idea un poco loca por su mente.

' _Tal vez pueda ayudar un poco a Umi-san a saber a quien quiere'_

* * *

Hola gente ¿qué tal? Pasó un poco de tiempo desde la última actualización... vaya disculpen por eso, bueno lo importante es que ya traje una nueva actualización :v, lamento que fuera un poco corto comparado a los últimos capítulos que había hecho, pero me dí cuenta de que llevaba un mes sin traer algo nuevo así que hice lo que pude, el próximo capítulo será un poco más divertido y veremos que es lo que trama Erena ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

Disculpen que aún no haya mucha participación de personajes como Nico, Maki, Rin y Hanayo, pero luego ellas tendrán su momento de gloria :v, igualmente, intentaré profundizar un poco con Eri y Nozomi, pero por ahora solo puedo decir que todo tomará tiempo, además de que esto será un tanto largo y estoy casi seguro que la historia llegará a 20 capitulos.

Sin más que mencionar, me despido, si ven algún error o algo así, díganme y lo corregiré de inmediato, no lo hago cada vez que actualizo porque me da flojera revisar xdXdxdd


	10. Un pequeño desvió

LPTM Zura! Actualicé, wow creo que me tardé un poquito en hacerlo xdxdxd, perdón por eso, no puedo decirles por los que tardé tanto ya que es sencillamente demasiado y además sería aburrido, así que lo único que les pido es su perdón :'v

* * *

"Kotori-chan ¿ocurre algo?" Umi se acercó a su amiga, la cual dio un pequeño salto al verse atrapa mirando a Honoka y Tsubasa.

"Eh, no n-nada… supongo" Respondió Kotori, lo último en susurro, el cual Umi no logró entender pero si percatarse de que dijo algo más, esto la intrigó.

Erena de tanto en tanto miraba a Umi analizando las expresiones de esta última, sonriendo de vez en cuando al pensar de que quizás, Umi no preste su atención principal hacia la líder de Muse sino más bien a la otra mejor amiga de Honoka.

"Tienes algo en mente ¿no?" Anju volteó y vio que Honoka y Tsubasa se le habían acercado.

"¿eh?" Erena miró sorprendida a la líder de Muse, ella sabía que era probable que alguien la atrapara mirando a Umi y Kotori, pero ni por asomo pensaría que Honoka sería quien lo hiciera.

"Es fácil saberlo" Esta vez quien habló fue Tsubasa, Erena las continua mirando confundida, no sospecho de ninguna de las dos.

"¿Tan obvia soy?" Preguntó Erena con una sonrisa intentando relajarse.

"Si y no… te vimos hablando con Umi-chan y cada tanto la miras, pero no creo que alguien más lo notara" Contestó Honoka, en este momento Erena comenzó a considerar si estaba equivocada sobre Honoka, si ella en verdad era tan poco perceptiva.

"Y-ya veo… pero si lo notaron ustedes, ¡¿Anju también?!" Preguntó Erena casi para sí misma y buscó a Anju con la mirada, encontrándola hablando con Nico, cosa que la sorprendió un poco, esperaría que estuviera con Nozomi.

"¿Hm? ¿Qué tiene de malo que si Anju te hubiera visto?" Preguntó Honoka inclinando un poco la cabeza, Erena vio como Tsubasa se llevaba la mano a la frente debido a la respuesta de la castaña, Erena sonrió divertida al saber que quizá Honoka solo se da cuenta de pocas cosas y lo que sucedió hace poco fue una de esas pocas ocasiones.

"Me pregunto que le has visto Tsubasa" Dijo Erena con una sonrisa traviesa, Tsubasa se sonrojó levemente volteando hacia donde se encontraban las demás chicas para que Honoka no la mirara, quien de por si, no sabe muy bien que está pasando.

"Yo tampoco…" Suspiró Tsubasa, pero pocos instantes después se dio cuenta de algo, ella cometió un error, prácticamente cavó su propia tumba, miró hacia Erena y comprobó que efectivamente tenía razón, su amiga la mira con una sonrisa entre divertida y traviesa.

"Sinceramente, no pensé que cayeras tan fácil… pero supongo que estabas con la guardia baja" Dijo Erena aún sonriendo, mientras tanto Honoka, mira a las dos integrantes de A-Rise sin entender mucho.

"Erena… hagamos un trato, no le digas nada a Anju-chan y te prometo que te diré lo que quieras" Dijo Tsubasa acercándose a Erena y de paso hizo que ambas se alejaran un poco de Honoka.

"Me parece justo, solo espero que Anju no se de cuenta por sí misma" Dijo Erena guiñando un ojo, seguidamente se alejó un poco de Tsubasa y comenzó a caminar ya que se quedaron un poco atrás del resto.

"Tsuba-chan, ¿terminaste de hablar con Erena-san?" Preguntó Honoka con una pequeña sonrisa casual, Tsubasa decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era olvidarse por ahora de Erena y mejor intentará pasarla bien con Honoka.

"Si, vamos nos están dejando" Dijo Tsubasa caminando un poco rápido hacia las demás e intentando alcanzar nuevamente a Erena, sin embargo, Honoka tomó de la mano a Tsubasa y comenzó a correr por otro camino.

' _Supongo que esto tenía que pasar'_ Pensó Erena al ver que las dos líderes habían desaparecido, sin embargo sonrió ya que puede tratarse de una buena oportunidad para Tsubasa.

Unos pocos minutos después, Umi estaba hablando con Kotori, pero en determinando momento, volteó ya que le pareció extraño no haber oído ninguna idiotez de Honoka, se sorprendió al notar que tanto Honoka como Tsubasa ya no estaban.

Kotori hace algunos minutos había dejado de prestarle tanta atención a Honoka, también volteó y de igual manera se sorprendió, ambas chicas sin decirse nada, se miraron y buscaron con la mirada a alguien que quizá podría saber donde se podría encontrar Honoka, de pronto sus miradas se fijaron en la peli-morada.

"Nozomi..." Una vez que se acercaron, fue Kotori quien la llamó, Nozomi volteó y miró a las dos amigas, sonrió ligeramente y asintió dando a entender que dijeran lo que necesitaran.

"¿Sabes a dónde fueron Honoka y Tsubasa?" Antes de que Kotori hiciera la misma pregunta, Umi se apresuró a preguntar. Ambas se sorprendieron al notar como Nozomi comenzó a buscar con la mirada a Honoka y Tsubasa, pocos segundos después, sonrió con travesura.

"No sé, perdonen por no haberme percatado de ello… supongo que en cuanto las vea recibirán un pequeño castigo" La sonrisa de la chica intrigó no solo a Kotori y Umi si no que también a Erena, quien estuvo cerca escuchando lo que hablaban.

"Perdón que interrumpa, pero ¿a qué castigo te refieres?" Erena en parte suponía que se trataría del washi washi, pero no perdía nada preguntando y además, así podría intentar conversar con las dos mejores amigas de Honoka.

"¡Escuchen todas!" Nozomi se detuvo en seco, logrando que todas las chicas se detuvieran y la miraran con curiosidad.

"¿Qué sucede?, ¿Vas a empezar con tus maldades?" Preguntó Nico.

"Nada de eso Nicochi… bueno más o menos, solo quiero preguntarles algo, ¿recuerdan los papeles con los retos de anoche?" Preguntó la mayor.

Todas las chicas asintieron, de hecho, algunas hasta piensan que sería difícil olvidar ese asunto cuando saben que el reto de Nozomi aún no ha salido a la luz.

"Bueno, luego de almorzar continuaremos con el juego, pero si ven el reto que yo escribí, resérvenlo para Honoka y Tsubasa, ¿entendido?" Preguntó Nozomi con una sonrisa casual, la cual hasta cierto punto dama temor.

"¿Por qué debemos reservárselo a ellas?" Preguntó Hanayo con cierta timidez.

"Ellas ayer me prometieron que yo podía elegir que haríamos y al parecer ellas decidieron irse a otro lugar sin consultarlo, así que ese será su castigo" Respondió Nozomi con calma.

"¿Y cómo sabremos cuál es tu reto?" Preguntó la pianista de Muse.

"Confió en que sabrán identificarla, Maki-chan" Dicho esto, Nozomi guiñó y seguidamente todas siguieron su camino hasta el templo.

* * *

Tsubasa no tenía ni la más remota idea de que se suponía que estaba pasando, lo único que veía era como Honoka aún tomaba su mano y la guiaba a quien sabe donde.

"Hm… ¿Honoka-chan?" Finalmente Tsubasa se atrevió a hablar, al no recibir respuesta de parte de Honoka tras unos cuantos segundos supuso que tendría que esperar para saber porque Honoka se la había llevado del lugar.

"Solo quiero ir por otro camino" Respondió Honoka comenzando a caminar más lento y soltando la mano de Tsubasa.

"Supongo que no tengo problema con eso, pero ¿era necesario salir corriendo?" Preguntó Tsubasa mientras ríe suavemente, no recibió una respuesta verdad, si no una simple sonrisa divertida por parte de Honoka.

Caminaron en silencio, aunque para Tsubasa era un poco incomodo, para Honoka estaba resultando relajante, pero poco a poco sintió una necesidad de hablar, y fue entonces cuando también comenzó a sentirse un tanto incomoda.

"Yo solía venir a correr por este camino cuando Umi-chan me obligó a hacer dieta... algo final me gustó hacer este recorrido... es no sé ¿relajante?" Honoka comenzó a hablar un poco, rompiendo el silencio, Tsubasa escuchaba atentamente lo que decía su antigua rival, ella comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores y notó que hay pocas personas y además las casas que hay en la zona tienen cierto toque tradicional, además también comprendió porque Umi le preparó este recorrido a Honoka, en general las calles de la ciudad no tienen ningún tipo de elevación, pero cada tanto tiempo hay grupos de gradas, el camino casi llegaba al templo, pero todavía faltaba subir las gradas que daban hasta allí.

"Tienes razón, parece que sin querer ya me mostraste un poco de tu entrenamiento, quizá pueda hacer algo parecido" Dijo la castaña, Honoka sonrió levemente.

Mientras caminan comenzaron a hacerse preguntas, tales como qué fue lo que hizo que cada una se convirtiera en Idol, además de como fue que conocieron a sus mejores amigas, a diferencia de Honoka, Tsubasa conoció a sus dos mejores amigas hasta que entró en la secundaria y la razón por la que se convirtió en Idol se debió a que le tiene un gran amor a la música y al enterarse de la existencia de las Idols de inmediato deseó ser una.

* * *

"¡¿Qué? ¿Qué?!" Gritaron Honoka y Tsubasa al mismo tiempo.

"Lo que oyeron, eso les pasa por no cumplir con nuestro trato" Les respondió Nozomi con una sonrisa entre divertida y malvada.

Honoka a duras penas lograba asimilar lo que le estaban diciendo que tendría que hacer, cuando volteóa mirar a Tsubasa, la pobre chica estaba casi desmayada. Honoka todavía tenía en su mano el papel con el reto escrito por Nozomi el cual dice:

" _Tendrás que entrar con la chica a tu lado al baño y tendrás que lavarle la espalda_ " Cuando todas las demás encontraron y leyeron el papel comenzaron darle gracias al todo poderoso por no ser Honoka y Tsubasa, y aunque Eli y Umi protestaron por el reto que Nozomi les estaba dando a las líderes de los grupos, la peli-morada dijo que no era algo pasado de raya y además, todo podría resolverse con un washi washi, y claramente Honoka y Tsubasa prefieren realizar el reto.

"Perdoname Tsuba-chan" Le decía Honoka a Tsubasa quien simplemente la miraba mientras hacia un puchero.

* * *

Bueno esto fue todo, la verdad voy a intentar avanzar en la historia más rápido, ya que al paso que voy esto se hará enorme y no quiero eso, y encima tardo en actualizar :v... quiero mencionarles que haré lo posible para actualizar nuevamente una vez por semana hasta febrero, luego de eso, ojo que los voy avisando, estoy seguro que tardaré como mínimo un mes en hacer cada actualización...

Bueno sin más, espero que no estén deseando mi muerte por tardar tanto y los veo luego... pd: aún debo actualizar más historias :''v


	11. Una tarde vergonzosa

Hola hola amigos!, disculpen que nuevamente no haya cumplido mi palabra y no haya actualizado la semana pasada, pero esta vez lo hice a proposito, pero antes de que me maten, lo hice por una buena causa, luego entenderán porque, si ven errores en la ortografía me avisan, no he revisado nada y en este momento lo único que quiero es actualizar esto e irme a dormir :v... Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

"Aún no puedo creer que tengamos que hacer eso" Comentó Honoka estando al lado de Kotori y Umi. Hace unos cuantos minutos, Honoka y Tsubasa se enteraron que por no cumplir su parte del trato con Nozomi, esta última les dio un castigo.

"Tranquila Honoka-chan, supongo que pudo haber sido peor, ¿no? Umi-chan" Kotori volteó hacia Umi.

"Cl-claro… aún me sigue pareciendo algo extremo e indecente, pero… no quiero que luego Nozomi tome represalias contra mí" La respuesta de la peli-azul en parte tomó por sorpresa a sus dos amigas, pero la comprendían ya que es probable que ella hubiesen hecho lo mismo.

Mientras tanto…

"Definitivamente andas de suerte Tsubasa, primero Honoka-san te lleva a solas por otro camino y ahora esto, se nota que el universo te quiere" Le comentaba una burlona Erena a una sonrojada Tsubasa.

"¡Cállate! Si eso es suerte, ¿Qué tan terrible es la mala?" Aunque no lo admitiera, el hecho de haber estado a solas con Honoka le hizo feliz, pero ciertamente no esperaba que tuviera que llegar a hacer algo tan vergonzoso con Honoka como lavar su espalda.

"Oh vamos Tsubasa, de seguro por dentro estás saltando de alegría" Erena aún mantiene un tono burlón, pero Tsubasa sabía que esto lo estaba diciendo en serio.

"¿A qué se refieren con todo eso?" Anju desde hace un rato había notado que Erena estuvo molestando a Tsubasa, pero hasta este momento decidió averiguar que sucedía.

"N-nada en especial, ¿verdad?" Tsubasa miraba piadosa a Erena.

"Si tranquila Anju, tan solo le hablaba sobre como se supone que se quedó dormida mientras estaba atada a Honoka-san, sinceramente no lo entiendo" Erena ocultó el verdadero tema, pero eso no quita el hecho de que contestara algo igual de vergonzoso para Tsubasa.

"Ahora que lo mencionas, ¿cómo no te diste cuenta? De hecho no puedo imaginar una respuesta lógica" Anju rió un poco, Tsubasa decidió simplemente escapar de sus dos amigas, quienes corrieron tras ella para hacerla hablar.

"Interesante, no pensé que ellas tenía un lado así" Nico no pudo evitar notar la escena, de hecho sería ignorarla.

"Yo tampoco lo imaginaba, supongo que aún no conocemos mucho de ellas" A pesar de lo dicho, Maki no parecía tener mayor interés por el asunto.

"Aunque me parece un poco infantil" Con esto Nico no les prestó más atención a las chicas de A-Rise.

Mientras tanto, Nozomi y Eli solamente miran a todas las demás, hay un extraño silencio entre ellas, por alguna razón ninguna de las dos sabía que decir, y no fue si no hasta que Rin y Hanayo se les acercaron.

"Nozomi-chan ¿a dónde iremos a almorzar?, Kayochi y yo tenesmos hambre-nya" La peli-naranja fue la que preguntó, las chicas aún seguían en el templo.

"Oh cierto, denme un minuto, aún no he decidido" Nozomi se mostró un poco avergonzada por no tener nada preparado, pero el silencio que mantuvo con Eli no la dejaba pensar ya que la angustiaba.

Rin y Hanayo se alejaron un momento, mientras que Nozomi pensaba a que lugar irían a almorzar, Eli finalmente le dirigió la palabra, buscando acabar con esa tensión que no sabían porque la había.

"¿Por qué les diste a Honoka-chan y Tsubasa-san el reto en cuánto llegaron?, pensé que sería en el restaurante" Nozomi sonrió levemente ante el comentario de la rusa.

"No quería esperar, moría de ganas de ver sus rostros" Eli suspiró y llevó su mano hasta su frente por la sinceridad de Nozomi, sin embargo sonrió.

* * *

"¡Estoy llena!" Exclamó Honoka apoyando su rostro contra la mesa.

Todas se encontraban reposando un momento recién terminaron de comer, mientras algunas de ellas se mantienen en silencio, otras hablan tranquilamente.

"¿Qué es lo que me están ocultando tú y Erena, Tsuba-chan" Tsubasa de pronto sintió un pequeño escalofrió, volteó y con nervios enfrentó la mirada de Anju, la cual se notaba curiosa.

"Na-na-nada ¡Lo rujo!" Para Anju era más que claro que algo ocurría y aunque prácticamente sabe de que se trata, quiere confirmar si se trata de lo que ella cree.

"¿De verdad?, ¿no tiene nada que ver con Honoka-san?" Anju lanzó una nueva pregunta, sonriendo internamente por ver un ligero rubor en Tsubasa.

"Pa-para nada, ¿por qué ella tendría que ver en algo?" Tsubasa apartó su mirada de su amiga, únicamente para encontrarse con la de Erena, quien está sonriendo.

"¿Por qué no se lo dices de una vez?, aunque estoy segura de que Anju ya lo sabe" Tsubasa nuevamente miró a Anju quien simplemente le sonríe y alza los hombros.

"Te interesa Honoka-san, ¿cierto?" De pronto, dos manos se encontraban sobre la boca de Anju, el rostro de Tsubasa ahora tenía un rubor bastante notable, pero para su mala suerte, su acción atrajo la atención de Eri y Nozomi.

"¿Qué ocurre con Tsubasa-san?" Preguntó Nozomi tranquilamente a Erena.

"Oh nada importante" Al escuchar la simple respuesta, Nozomi sonrió con malicia y comenzó a mover sus dedos de una manera muy particular, amenazando con realizar su famoso movimiento.

"Responde adecuadamente, no creo que quieras sentir mi washi washi" Erena palideció, pero no desea darle el gusto sin antes protestar un poco.

"Claro que no, pero no puedo responderte, si Tsubasa decide decírtelo ya sabrás de que se trata" Nozomi cambió su postura y miró con un poco de sorpresa y curiosidad a la líder de A-Rise.

"Ya veo… bueno supongo que tendré que averiguarlo después, si se trata de algo muy personal prefiero dejarle su espacio" Tsubasa al oír a Nozomi comenzó a deseas que Erena y Anju hicieran lo mismo que Nozomi.

"Gracias, Nozomi-san" Sin embargo, Nozomi volvió a sonreír con travesura.

"No hay problema Tsubasa-san, te deseo suerte con Honoka-chan" _'¡¿Qué?!'_ Las tres chicas de A-Rise se preguntaron exactamente lo mismo.

'¿ _De verdad Nozomi sabe lo de Tsubasa o simplemente se refiere al reto que ella tendría que hacer con Honoka_?' Erena no podía evitar preguntarse eso, en ese momento empezó a comprender porque las chicas de Muse respetan y admiran tanto a Nozomi, es como una madre que siempre sabe lo que ocurre con sus hijas.

Eri, quien estuvo mirando todo en silencio, no podía evitar estar intrigada, sinceramente ella no sabe que esperarse, pero hay otra cosa que llama más la atención de la rubia, y es que Nozomi al parecer no despega su mirada del otro grupo, lo que en parte le general un poco de incomodidad, esto porque no ha podido hablar cómodamente con ella... bueno en realidad esto es tan solo una excusa que ella misma se da, ya que en realidad está celosa.

* * *

Cuando salieron del restaurante Nozomi dijo que cada vez que llegaran a algunos de los lugares donde solían entrenar, las chicas restantes tendrían que sacar un papel, aunque a todas no les agradó no contradijeron ya que no quieren terminar recibiendo un castigo como el de Honoka y Tsubasa.

"¿Has visto algo extraño?" Umi hasta ahora había caminado en silencio, solamente escuchaba lo que Kotori decía de tanto en tanto, pero esta última pregunta la hizo sorprenderse un poco, pero entiende exactamente a que se refiere Kotori con eso.

"Siendo sincera, no he prestado mucha atención, perdón Kotori" Kotori le sonrió levemente a Umi, quien la miraba un tanto apenada.

"No hay problema Umi-chan, la verdad yo tampoco he estado atenta… de hecho por eso te pregunté hehe~" Umi se sintió aliviada al ver que no solo ella se olvidó de ese asunto.

"Este... Kotori, ¿Por qué querías que vigilará a Honoka?" Hasta este momento, Umi desconocía eso y ahora parece un buen momento para preguntar.

"B-Bueno es que… Ya sabes, Honoka nunca se había puesto nerviosa por algo así, ¿no lo crees?" Umi no entendió del todo a Kotori, pero notaba en los ojos de su amiga un poco de preocupación.

"¿Por una cosa cómo qué?... si te refieres a haber dormido con otra persona, creo que tienes razón" Umi solamente habló al azar, pero al ver que Kotori asintió en respuesta fue cuando también empezó a creer que había algo extraño, ya que pensaba que se trataría de otra cosa.

"Si… no sé por qué me preocupa" Kotori apartó su vista de la peli-azul para mirar a Honoka, quien era de esperar que estuviera con Tsubasa. Por su parte, Umi ya no solo se preocupaba por Honoka, si no también de Kotori, ¿qué se supone que está pasando con sus amigas?.

"Supongo que yo tampoco lo sé" Kotori le sonrió a Umi como respuesta, y aunque la peli-azul también sonrió levemente, su mente ahora estaba intentando buscar respuestas a sus pensamientos.

"Bueno, dejemos esto para otro momento, ¿vamos con Honoka-chan?" Ahora con su estado de animo normal, Kotori tomó de la mano a Umi e hizo que se acercaran hasta estar con Honoka y Tsubasa.

Mientras las otras tres chicas mantenían una amena conversación, Umi iba atrás y sin pronunciar palabra, pero esto no duró mucho ya que una mano la tomó del hombro buscando su atención.

"Creo que quieres hablar con alguien ¿no?" Se trata de Erena, quien sonreía un poco, Umi aunque por un momento se mantuvo seria, terminó por mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿y por qué no?" Fue la simple respuesta de Umi.

"Ha sido interesante esto de venir y estar con ustedes, tal como dice Honoka-san, no siempre se pasa tiempo con tu mayor rival" Erena buscaba algún tema para que Umi se animara a hablar más tranquilamente, ya que a simple vista puede notar que algo tiene pensativa a la arquera.

"Es verdad, lo único que no me ha gustado es la parte de los retos, enserio que algunos son un tanto indecentes… sin mencionar el de Nozomi-chan" Erena sonrió para sus adentros al lograr que Umi se relajara.

"Bueno te doy la razón en eso, pero no sé que puede haber escrito Anju, ella en algunas cosas es similar a Nozomi-san, creo que por eso se están llevando bien" Para este punto, el que Anju y Nozomi hayan hecho algunas cosas juntas explica muchas cosas para Umi.

"Supongo… al menos no tiene ese lado tan 'particular' que tiene Nozomi-chan" Erena hizo una mueca un tanto extraña para Umi, ya que le dio a entender que tenía la razón a medias.

"La verdad es que si tiene ese lado, pero no suele hacer cosas tan pervertidas y las hace mucho menos que Nozomi-san… además ella no suele hacer cosas así a no ser que ya se sienta en completa confianza" Erena rió un poco cuando terminó de hablar, Umi por su parte únicamente suspiró y sonrió.

"Ya veo... ¿y qué me dices de Tsubasa-san?" Erena levantó una ceja ante la pregunta de Umi, pero supuso que ella también está más o menos enterada de la situación de Tsubasa, por lo que respondería sincera.

"No se muy bien que podría decir de ella, a veces suele ser impulsiva y un poco reservada, luego de eso no hay mucho misterio…" Umi escuchó con atención, ella le creyó casi completamente que Tsubasa sea reservada, pero no del todo el hecho de que sea impulsiva, ya que cuando ella se fue con Honoka, ella no se desvió por gusto, si no que Honoka fue la que se la llevó.

"Imagino que ella solo es así muy pocas veces… ¿verdad?" Erena sonrió de lado.

"Ella no es como Honoka-san, no lo hace cada 30 minutos, si no que más bien cuando está alterada o cuando tiene un capricho, no imaginas la cantidad de veces que se ha metido en problemas por eso" Para Umi ahora si tenía sentido lo que Erena le había dicho anteriormente.

"No quiero que te sientas en un interrogatorio pero ¿crees que haga algo así mientras esté aquí" Erena sonrió divertida por la pregunta.

"De hecho ya lo hizo y varias veces… y además la mayoría son por Honoka-san" Esto si que sorprendió a Umi, ¡¿acaso Honoka ha estado molestando demasiado a Tsubasa!?, Erena notó que Umi se puso demasiado seria, entendió que se trata de enojo.

"C-como sea… ¿ya has pensado en lo habíamos hablado?" Umi volteó y miró confusa a Erena.

"¿Qué hablamos?" Umi nuevamente se sintió apena, no le gusta olvidar las cosas y que después le pregunten algo sobre lo que olvidó.

"Oh nada importante, solo ya sabes… de a quien quieres" El rostro de Umi pasó de ser de color claro a un fuerte y notable rojo.

"¿D-de e-eso se tr-trataba?" Ni la propia Umi sabe por qué tartamudeó tanto y por qué siente hervir su rostro.

* * *

Ya habían pasado a algunos de los lugares a lo que los que suelen ir a entrenar y también a los que iban luego de salir. Por petición de prácticamente todas, excepto Anju, Nozomi les perdonó el hecho de que ya no querían seguir con el juego de los papeles, y aceptó con la única condición en que después le permitirán hacer otro juego, talvez no hoy, pero si después, y aunque a las mayoría no le gusta como suena eso, aceptaron.

Ahora están descansando en las cercanías de la academia, Nozomi quería que al último lugar al que irían se tratara de su amada academia, y en realidad, todas las chicas de Muse comprendieron y estaban totalmente de acuerdo.

"¿Quién lo diría?, Honoka-chan hizo que ambos grupos nos uniéramos más… ¿no te parece?" Nozomi miraba con una sonrisa a todas las demás, ella y Eri están un poco distanciadas del resto.

"Tienes razón, al principio dudaba un poco sobre esto, pero creo que ellas tres son buenas chicas" Eri dio la razón a Nozomi y está última simplemente la tomó de su mano, Eri se sorprendió un poco, pero no era la primera vez que Nozomi la tomaba de la mano.

"¿Te digo un secreto?, siento un poco de envidia de ellas… ya sabes… las tres son de la misma edad" Eri entendió perfectamente a que se refería Nozomi.

"Te entiendo, pero no deberías de pensar mucho en eso, después de todo no es como si nunca más las volviéramos a ver" Eri intentó tranquilizarla, por un momento, Nozomi apretó más fuerte su mano, pero luego su agarre se suavizó.

"Gracias Erichi…" Eri sonrió tranquilamente, para ella este tipo de cosas resaltan todavía más el hecho de que Nozomi sea como la figura materna del grupo.

"No hay de que… pero si vuelves a decir algo como eso, prometo que les diré a las demás que hablaste de eso" Nozomi levantó la vista y notó la sonrisa traviesa de Eri, por su parte simplemente sonrió casualmente.

"¿Sabes?, de verdad me alegra haberte conocido" Nozomi ni siquiera dejó que Eri procesara lo dicho por ella ya que simplemente se alejó de la rubia y se dirigió hacia donde están las demás, era hora de terminar con el recorrido.

' _Nozomi…¿Qué se supone que significa eso?… ¿Qué debería pensar?_ ' Pensó Eri acercándose al resto, cuando volvió a mirarse con Nozomi, esta última saco un poco la lengua mientras guiñaba un ojo.

* * *

"Esto obviamente no será una sorpresa, pero aquí fue donde Muse hizo su primer concierto" Comenzó por hablar la peli-morada en cuanto llegaron al escenario. Aunque es fin de semana, gracias a Honoka y sus dos mejores amigas pertenecen al concejo estudiantil, se les permitió pasar.

"Ya veo, pero si nos trajiste no es simplemente porque aquí fue el primer concierto, ¿o me equivoco?" Nozomi volteó y miró a Anju, asintió en respuesta.

"Así es, al principio el grupo solo eran Honoka, Umi y Kotori, cuando hicieron el concierto prácticamente no llegó nadie, solamente las otras seis integrantes" Las chicas de A-Rise notaron un aire nostálgico en Nozomi, y cuando voltearon hacia todas las demás, notaron que todas parecían estar pensativas, posiblemente recordando sus primeros momento como idols.

"¿De verdad empezaron y continuaron siendo idol con una derrota así?" En susurró Tsubasa le preguntó a Honoka.

"Si… pero me alegra que haya sido así, gracias a eso pude encontrar a grandes amigas" Tsubasa notó que lo que Honoka expresaba tenía un profundo sentimiento, era notable que no mentía, no desea que haya sido diferente.

Saliendo de ahí, Nozomi fue de lugar en lugar explicándoles a A-Rise que significado tienen para ella cada sitio, por ejemplo el concejo estudiantil y la azotea.

* * *

Son alrededor de las 3 de la tarde, las chicas de Muse no se cansarían de mostrarles a las de A-Rise los lugares que eran importantes para ellas, pero están conscientes de que aún deben regresar a casa de Honoka para recoger sus pertenencias y además Tsubasa, Erena y Anju debían regresar hoy.

El camino de regreso fue muy tranquilo, o al menos lo fue hasta que Nozomi recordó a las líderes de ambos grupos que debían cumplir con su castigo, de a partir de ese momento, Honoka comenzó a recibir regaños por parte de Umi y Tsubasa burlas de sus dos amigas.

Al llegar, todas se dispusieron a descansar, la madre de Honoka pidió disculpas por no poder ofrecerles nada debido a que tiene que hacerse cargo de la dulcería (Autor: Creo que eso es lo tienen :v) y además Yukiho no está.

"Prepararé té, pero tomará algo de tiempo" Honoka se dirigió hacia la cocina, pero cuando llegó, un grito se escuchó por toda la casa, Umi y Eri fueron quienes se acercaron con rapidez un tanto preocupadas, pero lo que vieron fue que Nozomi llegó hasta donde Honoka y le hizo un washi washi, ninguna de las otras tres chicas supo como fue que la peli-morada llegó hasta ahí sin ser notada.

"¿Crees que podrás escapar de tu castigo?" Honoka negaba rápidamente con su cabeza, ella lo único que quería era ofrecer algo de tomar.

"Cl-claro que no" Nozomi sabía que Honoka quería dar un poco de té por buena voluntad, pero quería molestarle un poco. Eri y Umi suspiraron y de nuevo regresaron al living.

"Te propongo algo, ve con Tsubasa y cumpla con su castigo y yo me encargaré del té, ¿de acuerdo?" A Honoka no le quedó de otra más que aceptar, buscó a Tsubasa y señas le indicó que fuera donde ella, Anju vio esto y siguió a Tsubasa hasta la cocina.

"¿Qué ocurre?" El ver en las mejillas de Honoka en fuerte sonrojo no ayudaba a que Tsubasa se sintiera tranquila.

"Te-tenemos… qu-que cumplir el r-reto" El sonrojo de Honoka se vio reflejado en Tsubasa, ella ya había olvidado eso, pero no le queda de otra.

"Oh Anju-san que bueno que estás aquí, quiero pedirte un favor, ¿podrías asegurarte de que ellas no hagan trampa?" Anju sonrió maliciosa en respuesta, era como si esa sonrisa expresara:'¡ _La pregunta ofende_!'

"Bu-bueno, vamos Tsuba-chan" Tsubasa asintió y se dirigieron hacia el baño.

"Ah Honoka-chan, no es necesario que las dos se laven las espalda, solo una" Les dijo Nozomi antes de que se fueran, las dos chicas asintieron y se fueron, siendo seguidas por Anju, pero esta última se detuvo.

"¿Puedo divertirme un poco?" Nozomi no volteó a verla, simplemente asintió, Anju sonrió.

Ya en el baño, ninguna de las dos líderes sabía que decir o hacer, sin mencionar que sus rojos ahora mismo son tomates.

"¿Qu-quien debería qui-qui-quitarse la ropa?" Honoka habló nerviosa, provocando que en Tsubasa la vergüenza fuera más grande.

"¿y por qué no las dos?" (:vvv) Anju apareció de la nada en medio de ellas, y aunque la idea suene extraña, así estarían a mano.

"D-de acuerdo… ¿pero es necesario que estés aquí?" Preguntó Tsubasa a Anju.

"Por supuesto, podrían hacer trampa y Nozomi-san me pidió que las vigilara… además no quiero que me haga otra vez en washi washi" Ante la respuesta de Anju, Honoka rió y Tsubasa suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Solo promete no burlarte… y estar en silencio ¿ok?, no podría soportarlo" Anju pensó como si estuviera en el lugar de su amiga y la comprendió, así que sonrió de manera sincera en respuesta.

Las dos líderes se empezaron a desnudar, la única prenda que no se quitaron son sus bragas, Honoka se ofreció a lavarle las espalda a la otra chica, Tsubasa a regañadientes aceptó, por ahora lo único que quiere es salir de esto.

La líder de A-Rise se sentó en un pequeño banco y poco después sintió escalofríos al sentir como Honoka empezó a pasarle la esponja por su espalda, en un principio solo con agua para después pasar el jabón, había momento en los que Tsubasa lograba sentir los pechos de Honoka tocar su espalda, lo que la avergonzaba aún más, no quería imaginarse que clase de expresión tiene ahora Anju, de seguro casi está sangrando por la nariz.

Mientras Tsubasa seguía intentado no desmayarse, Honoka también está metida en sus pensamientos, algunos iban desde la suavidad de la piel de su amiga-rival hasta las curvas bien definidas que tiene.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos recorren toda la figura de Tsubasa, Honoka apenas podía creer que estuviera en una situación así con la chica que hizo que ella decidiera convertirse en idol, pero no pudo pensar demasiado en eso, ya que Anju, quien hasta ahora había cumplido su palabra de mantenerse en silencio, tomó a Honoka de los hombros y la empujó para que estuviera aún más cerca de Tsubasa, provocando que inevitablemente sus pechos tocaran de lleno la espalda de oji-verde.

Honoka miró con pánico hacia Anju, quien puso un dedo en los labios de la líder de Muse para que no dijera nada, la modista de A-Rise sacó un poco la lengua de forma burlona y se alejó, pero esta vez salió del baño, dejando a las otras dos chicas solas.

Honoka no tenía idea de que hacer, aún se mantiene completamente unida a Tsubasa, quien estaba congelada, no pestañaba siquiera, pero sin en parte se sintió un poco fría cuando Honoka finalmente se separó de ella y terminó de lavar la espalda de Tsubasa, rápidamente se levantó y tomó una toalla y cubrió a Tsubasa, luego buscó una para ella, no le importó tener un poco de jabón en sus pechos, lo único que quiere es ponerse su ropa de nuevo, aunque no sabe si podrá volver a ver a Tsubasa al rostro sin avergonzarse.

Aún cuando ambas ya se terminaron de poner su ropa, no salen, sienten que deben hablar antes de salir, no quieren que ese incomodo momento afecte luego.

"¡Perdón!" Cuando Tsubasa estaba a punto de preguntar qué fue eso, Honoka se disculpó mientras se inclinaba.

"Ehh… claro p-pero ¿po-por qué hi-hiciste eso?" De nuevo el color rojo se apoderó del rostro de Tsubasa, no lo puede evitar, recordar la sensación de los pechos de Honoka no era algo que fuera fácil o rápido de superar.

"M-me.. re-resbalé" Honoka cubrió a Anju, pero para ella eso no puede quedar así, ya hablará con la modista de A-Rise respecto a eso.

"Y-ya veo… no hay problema… al menos ya terminamos con esto" Tsubasa intentó que el ambiente sea más agradable para ambas, y el ver una sonrisa casual en Honoka la tranquilizó más.

"Jeje~ si, al menos nadie nos vio" A pesar de que dijo esto, su sonrisa y la de Tsubasa se esfumaron ya que miraron preocupadas hacia la puerta, y por suerte al parecer nadie la había visto, al parecer.

Al salir, todas las chicas las miraron, les comenzaron a bromear, pero no estuvieron mucho tiempo hablando ya que para cuando eran las 4 de la tarde algunas de ellas debían regresar a su hogar, entre ellas las chicas de A-Rise.

Las de primero y Nico se adelantaron y se fueron antes, Kotori y Umi se estaban por ir cuando las de A-Rise dijeron que también lo harían, pero algo en Honoka no quería que se despidieran ya.

"¡Esperen!... este.. yo las puedo acompañar hasta la estación" Dijo Honoka con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada determinada, las tres chicas de A-Rise no ocultaron su sorpresa pero sonrieron y agradecieron el gesto, especialmente Tsubasa.

"Voy contigo" Umi no quería que luego Honoka regresara sola, a pesar de regañarla a menudo, se preocupa bastante por ella y prefiere después tener que regresar ella sola antes de que le ocurra algo a Honoka, pero como era de esperar, si Honoka y Umi van, Kotori también lo hará.

Nozomi y Eri se despidieron y comenzaron su camino hasta el departamento de Nozomi, de nuevo, Nozomi tomó de la mano a Eri y además apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la rusa.

Por otro lado, Honoka y sus dos mejores amigas ya están junto a A-Rise en la estación de trenes, según los horarios, faltan únicamente 5 minutos para el siguiente, así que no les queda mucho tiempo para hablar.

"Bueno supongo que es hora de despedirnos" Mencionó Erena cuando el tren comenzó a llegar, con ligeros abrazos y deseos de suerte, se despidieron.

"Espero que puedas pensar en lo que hablamos" Le decía Erena a Umi cuando la abrazó, la peli-azul no pudo evitar ruborizarse ligeramente. " _Recuerda una cosa, el mar y las aves del sur crean una escena hermosa_ " Umi no logró comprender porque Erena dijo eso, pero cuando le iba a preguntar, Erena se fue a despedir de Honoka y Kotori.

"Muy bien, no me arrepiento de haber venido, ha sido muy divertido… " Tsubasa abrazó fuertemente a Honoka, ella también le dijo que se divirtió mucho con ella, pero algo descolocó a Honoka, Tsubasa besó su mejilla y seguidamente se fue junto a sus dos amigas al tren.

Las tres amigas parecen pensativas, cada una por lo que le dijo una de las A-Rise, _especialmente_ Kotori. Sin más que hacer ahí, las tres amigas regresaron a la casa de Honoka, luego Umi y Kotori se fueron.

"No prensé que harías algo tan atrevido Tsuba-chan" En el tren se podían escuchar las burlas de dos chicas hacia una pobre oji-verde que miraba hacia el suelo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pero no estaba arrepentida por haberlo hecho, después de todo sus dos amigas tenían razón, ella aceptó que quiere a Honoka.

Por su parte, la líder de Muse se encuentra en la habitación, pensando en todo lo que pasó con Tsubasa, desde dormir con ella hasta lavarle la espalda, sonriendo se acostó en su cama, no para dormir, si no simplemente relajarse y pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría volver a ver a su amiga-rival.

* * *

Bueno como han podido ver, finalmente hice un capitulo de extensión estandar :v espero que les haya gustado y que ahora si comprendan porque tarde esta vez, me gustaría pedir perdón porque hasta ahora no he incluido a Hanayo, Rin, Nico y Maki pero les prometo que de a partir de ahora esos ships ya comenzarán a ver la luz.

Para mí, la historia está compuesta en 4 partes, y todos estos 11 capitulos son a penas la primera parte, no se alarmen, la próxima es pequeña pero la tercera si será más o menos igual que está o incluso más, la última también será pequeña.

Por último me gustaría preguntarles una cosa, de a partir de ahora les gustaría que escriba capítulos así de largos o que sean los cortos de siempre?, yo en lo personal prefiero seguir con los pequeños porque no tengo idea de cuando volveré a actualizar y no miento cuando digo que si tengo suerte escribiré un capítulo por mes.

Bueno con esto me despido, dejen un buen y exquisito review y si lo desean en próximas actualizaciones responderé lo que ustedes opinen, muy bien, nos vemos en Marzo :v


End file.
